To Get to Know You 2
by Ana Croft
Summary: Not a sequel, a remake! This is Evelyn Carter's story, a pirate who wishes to become a Templar. She was sent by Haytham Kenway, her master, to investigate on a man who may be or not his son. As she gets to know Connor, she begins to question who are the good or bad guys in the Templar/Assassin war. Eve's POV
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

* * *

 _ **16**_ _ **th**_ _ **April 1775**_

I let out a big sight as my foot touched the wooden harbour. The place was green and the air was clean, but unfortunately I did not feel quite at ease.

"Well this is it." Will said behind me.

He hopped to the harbour with me, holding my hand as I left the ship. Not something I needed or wanted, for that matter, but he was taking clear advantage of the fact I «needed to look like a lady». I was wearing a beautiful beige dress, with a corset and everything – which is the rarest of situations – and my hair was tied in a bun. Did I feel beautiful? Yes. Did I feel uncomfortable? Yes. Yes I did.

"Should I take ye' to wherever the heck ye' wish to go?" He asked, looking to the hill that stood in front of us.

"No need." I answered.

"Not noble enough for ye'?" He said with that lovely Irish accent.

I let out a laugh.

"No, Captain. Your services are no longer required."

He looked at me with a sad but mocking look.

"For a small amount of time, of course." I added.

He let out a small smirk then only the sad look remained. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and I waved the crew goodbye.

"Shall you miss me?" I teased Will.

"I simply don't see why we be' not enough." He said and turned around with that same sad look.

"William…"

He waved and kept walking back to his ship. I had no time for that, no time to fight back against those comments. I closed my eyes for a bit and then looked around. There were few people walking around there. Nothing but few men, three or four in land playing board games; one standing on the harbour and another sitting and yelling about some pirate who left a treasure behind. I headed for the older man standing in the harbour. He was already of a certain age, with grey hair and beard, and a bottle of rum on his hands.

"Good morning, sir." I said. "Is this the Davenport Homestead?"

"Well hello there, lass. Aye, the Davenport manor is all the way over there." He indicated, pointing to the top of the hill.

"I appreciate it."

"Of course. Are ye looking for someone or merely a place to live?"

"For now I am visiting. I am not certain yet." I smiled.

"Well fell free to look around. Name's Robert Faulkner."

"Evelyn Carter."

He seemed quite nice. At least to me, since I was definitely not used to talking to men with manners and kindness. At least in a close past. I began walking up the hill. Life there seemed to be nice. The people seemed to be happy and kind. Of course my mission was not talking to them, but someone specific. However, they could be important sources of information. I barely even knew where to start looking. As I laid eyes on an inn, close to the harbour, I entered it since I would probably need a place to stay. It was run by what seemed as a very happy couple: a woman named Corrine and her husband, Oliver. They were quite kind as well.

I sat by the counter and asked for a tea. After a few respectful jokes of the correlation between my request and British accent, I finally got it.

"Good day, miss." A sudden sweet voice sneaked up behind me.

I turned around to find a young girl, likely not much younger than me, watching me with a huge smile on her face. I smiled as well. She wore a beautiful blue dress with a brown shawl on her shoulders and a white cap on her head. However, what particularly caught my attention were the two big blue eyes filled with happiness.

"Good day." I replied.

"Forgive me, but when I heard there was a girl around my age in the village, I had to see for myself. It is rare to make friends here, there aren't many young ladies."

"News travel fast… I just arrived." I said, turning around to the wooden counter again and taking another sip of my tea.

It couldn't have been more than half an hour I had arrived.

"Yes, it is a small community." She laughed. "I heard Mr. Faulkner tell Master Connor." She said, taking the seat next to me. "Mr. Faulkner was saying you asked him about the name of the place."

"Oh, yes I remember him… And who is the other man?"

"Master Connor is the Lord of the Davenport Manor. I heard the old man who lived there, Achilles, took him in when he was young."

"He sounds important." I sort of murmured, honestly not that interested. I did not have that much time to waste and I wasn't very fond of important people.

"Yes, I suppose. Look, there he comes now."

I turned around and looked to the door, where the girl was pointing at. My jaw almost fell. This «Master Connor» she was speaking of was exactly the man I sought. I recognized him by his Assassin clothes, although the hood was down. I had seen him on the « _Wanted_ » posters and once or twice in Boston from a distance, teaching a lesson to some redcoats. Yet I had never stood so close to him and never saw him with his hood down.

"Good day, Master Connor." The girl immediately said and the man approached us.

"To you as well, Maria. Please, I have asked you to refer to me as Connor." He said, with a much sweeter voice than I expected, although still a quite manly one.

I took a look at his face: it was clear he was a Native, however, it was also obvious he had European features; in fact, his face reminded me so much of Haytham, I had to blink several times. It was probably the eyes and the chin… He had dark hair and eyes and a usual Indian toned skin. He was quite attractive, actually.

"This is the girl you and Mr. Faulkner were talking of." The girl said and looked at me.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Connor." He introduced himself with a slight bowing.

"I am Evelyn, but call me Eve." I said with a smile as my head slightly bowed as well.

"Are you staying here, in the village?"

"I do not have a place to stay yet. I am not sure I will stay." I said, not sure of my fate yet.

"Perhaps you could take place here, in the inn." Maria suggested.

"Yes, I was considering doing such." I said.

"I must go meet Achilles. It was nice to meet you Evelyn. If you need anything, please ask. We live on the top of the hill." Connor said.

"Thank you kindly. I appreciate it."

And so Connor left the place, leaving me to my thoughts. I did not expect to meet him right on the first day, especially since I had heard he spent most of the time outside the village. I also did not expect all that kindness… After all, little times I'd seen him, he certainly wasn't showing it to all the British officers. I was looking forward to send a letter to Haytham. On that moment, however, I had to find a place to sleep. When I spoke to Corrine, she kindly said she had a very nice room just waiting for «someone like me».

I took my things upstairs and allowed the girl, Maria, to follow me. She was extremely cheery and way too happy for having someone her age around. She seemed to be a truly nice girl, the kind that is a good friend and trustable. This I could not deny. However, in my seventeen years of life, I had made few friends and was never able to keep the connections too long. _At least not recently_. This was a good chance for me. I could not get too attached to those people, but perhaps Maria was a chance of getting to know Connor and improve my staying in that village.

To get to know each other a little better, she invited me to have supper in her house. Of course I declined but she was determined not to take «no» for an answer. After many minutes of gentle arguing, I finally accepted. So much kindness and trust in one meeting… But hey, it was better than having a bunch of bad tempered people around, right?

And so Maria took me to her house by evening, after a day of showing me around. In the village, everybody's houses were close to each other and everybody knew everyone. It did not take us long to get to her place and meet her mother, Ellen. As I arrived, I noticed she made all sorts of beautiful outfits. Maria looked like her a bit, except for the hair, which was lighter, and the eyes. She introduced us and Ellen was as nice and generous as her daughter.

"How are you liking it here so far, Eve?" Ellen asked as we ate.

"It is beautiful and the people seem to be quite friendly." I answered politely.

"Indeed. So are you planning to stay?"

"For a while, at least."

"Why here?"

"Family is always traveling and I needed a quiet place for a little time…" I invented quickly. "A friend suggested this place."

"Well your friend was wise. It is a lovely place. Everyone is kind and searching for new beginnings."

"Perhaps one day you could sleep here with me." Maria laughed.

"Maria, trust me. You do _not_ want me sleeping in the same room as you. I have this… _condition_ when I sleep. I… I _talk_ during my sleep." I admitted.

It had accompanied me ever since I could remember. I did not control it; I have been told by different people that I do this.

"Oh please, my mother sleeps downstairs and I can hear her snore." Maria happily said.

" _Maria_!" Ellen shouted, making me release a giggle.

"My point is… If I sleep through that, I sleep through anything."

I had to admit, I was quite enjoying Maria's company. I thanked her for the meal and we agreed to meet the next day, after supper. The evening and first night I spent them in the inn, organizing my things and getting to know Corrine and her husband a bit. After all, everyone seemed to past through there, their acquaintances should prove some worth. The next morning I used what Maria had shown me of the Homestead to find a place to buy some paper and ink, since letters would become a habitual thing. Then, after supper, I went to her place and we sat by a fence, outside. She seemed just as happy as the day before and I could barely keep up with all the energy. She began asking me to tell me more about myself, but that was one hard story to tell.

"I do not wish to bore you with my story, Maria." I said as we sat with the wind.

"I could listen to you speak with that lovely accent of yours for hours without getting minimally bored, Eve. Please tell me." She laughed.

"Alright, but do not say I did not warn you." I sighted deeply. "I am from London, actually. I lived there for a long time. When I was twelve, my mother got sick and it did not take her longer than one year to die. When I was fourteen, I moved to the New World on my own, because my father became a pirate and… left me." I lied.

Well, I suppose part of it was true, but the real story is much different:

I was a girl of the highest respect in the city, with an arranged marriage and a good home, until my father became a pirate. At the time, I did not understand what could possibly be wrong with such, but the people around us seemed to act differently towards me when it became a known fact. After my mother died, I lived with my father, without a true home. I disguised myself as a boy and travelled with him on his ship. Those were the happiest days of my life, I must admit. Oh, my father... He could be in the biggest, most painful trouble he could possibly get himself into, but in front of me he'd always smile and tell me how much he loved me. It's those things you do not appreciate at the time. Most of them, we don't even notice.

Where was my father? I did not know. One day the crew found out I was a girl and without telling him, since they did not know he was my father the whole time, they forced me to enter a ship I did not know. It took me a big while until I understood I was unwittingly sailing for the new world.

"Oh my! That is terrible! You are separated from your own father by an ocean?" Maria almost yelled.

"It is alright, I am happy here." I lied once more.

"So who do you live with now?"

"Some friends in the city. I am away from all my family."

I sighted and hopped from the fence.

"I should go, I have something I need to do." I said.

"May I ask?" She said, curious.

"I need to write a letter to someone who is far away."

"Is it the people in the city? There is a ship leaving tomorrow and you could deliver them the letter."

"Thank you. And by the way, I am writing to the one person who helped me when I got to the Americas."

* * *

 _Davenport Homestead, 17th April 1775_

 _Dear Master Kenway,_

 _I have settled in the place you asked me to. I am happy to say I had no difficulty in finding the place and somewhere to sleep. The place is quite friendly and the people seem to have no trouble accepting me, despite my so abhorred British Accent. I hope you are well and your missions have been successful._

 _Regarding the main matter which brought me here, I am certain I have found the man you sent me for. He wears white Assassin robes and goes by the name Connor. He seems to be rather popular in this place; in fact, I have met some people who refer to him as "Master Connor". I hope I do not stir your nerves when I say, with all honesty, I find his looks quite close to yours and he does in fact look like he might be your son. I plan to stay here for some time while I, following your requests, get to know him and inform you about him._

 _I am aware this letter or any other form of communication regarding this matter is not to be shared with anyone but you, sir. I hope this mission you have attributed me provides me more chances to be a part of your order, the Templars. I look forward for an answer of yours. I do believe it is safe to send an answer to this address, yet perhaps a fake name on the envelope would be advised. But of course, you already know that._

 _My sincere regards,_

 _Evelyn Carter_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

* * *

Maria, to no surprise of mine, demanded that I ate breakfast in her house the next day. I agreed to the condition I would offer a picnic one of the following days. It did not take much thought to say «yes». It was different for me, having a friend as such… It was nice.

After putting a dress, luckily quite simpler than the one from the previous day, I stared at myself for a bit. I tied up my long brown hair, which was something I did not enjoy, but had to do when out of the ship. I stared at my pale skin and brown eyes, standing out in my defined face. I removed that one hair that was keeping my eyebrows from looking perfectly defined and once more realised I had nothing that made me special. I looked like an average girl, with average height and average brown hair and average fit body. There was nothing about my looks that made me stand out.

I did have the fact I was a young female pirate. But this I could not tell, for it was a very serious crime. I had my story, which was indeed quite interesting. And I had to hide it or change it for I was training to become a Templar and telling the truth was off limits. Oh, the Templars… The last thing I could aspire for, my only desire… Once I was among the high Templars, carrying their ring and their necklace underneath my clothes, being recognized by them… Then, at least, I would be someone. I needed to reach it, I needed to get there. And one mission stood between my prize and I. I had to do it to perfection. I had to be one of them.

I walked to Maria's house, where she awaited by the window. I followed her to the dining room, which had a huge table already full of various food with wonderful smells.

"Oh my…" I smiled, shocked.

It had been years since I had encountered something as delightful and family-like as that. Ellen was finishing a dress in the other room and Maria headed for her with her arms open.

"Careful, Maria. I am finishing Prudence's dress." Ellen said with a smile.

"Good day, mother. Breakfast looks wonderful." Maria said.

"Good day Ellen." I greeted.

"Did you have a good night?" Ellen asked.

"I did, thank you."

"Listen, I have a few dresses to deliver. I already ate, so you girls sit and enjoy breakfast while I am gone. Maria, I want the table impeccable when I return to cook lunch." Ellen said in a rush and left the house.

Maria and I sat and began to feast ourselves with all the tasty, good-looking food.

"So there was something missing from our conversation yesterday." Maria said as she took another bite from the apple.

"And that would be…?"

"You did not tell me what happened after you reached America. Who did you stay with?"

"I did tell you. A friend."

She kept looking at me, expecting me to develop, no doubt.

"I met a kind man who offered himself to provide me with shelter in exchange for some errands."

The story was true, I was simply hiding the facts that the "kind man" was Connor's supposed father, my Master, and that I still worked for him, trying to become a Templar, as he was himself. But how could Maria know of the Templars and the Assassins? If she had any idea of this giant war… I wouldn't see all that happiness in her.

I also hid the fact I had continued my life at sea when I met William, the Captain of a huge beautiful ship, a man I met on a tavern while giving a letter to a Templar. He tried to steal my jewellery and I caught him in plain act. No idea how, we became friends. He liked my attitude, I liked his freedom. Truth be told, he had one hell of a heart for a pirate/thief. I started sailing with him and his crew almost immediately after I had arrived to America, two years earlier, and already worked with Haytham.

"There is something else to be told…" I said, smiling to Maria. "Where is _your_ father?"

Maria sighted and rolled her eyes, making me realize it was a hard subject for her to discuss.

"My father would spend half the day drinking and the other half beating me and my mother." She informed. "One day, about two years ago, he did it in the streets, right in front of everyone! He started hitting my mother more than the usual and I had no choice but to yell for help. Only Master Connor was man enough to help a poor young girl and her mother."

Without saying a word, I was happy the subject had turned to "Master Connor", since I needed to gather information on the Assassin. Yet I was also surprised… I thought if she had an idea of the silent war, she would not be happy. Yet here she was, telling me of a very rough past… And look at how happy she was!

"He beat my father so hard, he could not even defend himself at a point. Connor told him to leave and then suggested me and my mother to move here, to his village, where we would be happy. It was the best thing to ever happen to us."

"Wow…" I said. "That Connor truly seems like a brave man."

"He is. Most of the people in the village are here because of his help and everybody adores him."

"I can see why." I smirked at Maria, with the glass of milk on my hand.

It was not a costume for me to say those things, but… Maria was around my age and besides respect and admiration, I had seen something else in the way she'd looked at Connor. And who could blame her? She laughed out loud and even put her hands on her mouth with the surprise of hearing me say that.

"…Because of his bravery…" She laughed.

"Hum-hum… His "bravery"… " I mocked, taking a sip.

"And other qualities as well, I suppose… " Maria admitted at last.

Before we could continue, we heard a knock on the door. Maria immediately got up and ran there. Without even asking who it was, she opened the door. I could not see who it was, but I could hear.

"Good day, Maria. Your mother informed me you would be here." I heard a familiar man voice.

"Good morning, Mast… I mean, Connor." She laughed, like a little girl. It was quite adorable, in fact.

I got up from the chair in a rush and got closer to the kitchen door, hoping to listen to the conversation.

"Please do come in." She said.

"Oh there is no need, I do not intend to stay long." He informed.

"It is alright, please come in."

And so the man came in the house and Maria brought him to the kitchen, where I was. Obviously I disguised the fact that I was listening at the door and tried my best to act as a lady (whatever that meant these days), bowing when I saw him. He wore the same white Assassin clothes as the day before, still with the hood down and carrying many weapons.

"Good day, Evelyn." He said.

Well, he recalled my name. That was nice.

"Good day, sir." I greeted back.

"Please, call me Connor." He said.

"Only if you call me Eve."

The man made an amused expression, yet it still wasn't a smile. Did he even know how to smile?

"The purpose of my visit is to tell you that I and Achilles have a spare room in our manor. If you still need a place to stay, we would be glad to offer you shelter."

The man did truly seem like a very nice and kind person, I could barely believe he was an Assassin. Apparently everybody there was kind. But his face reminded me so much of Haytham… I had trouble looking at him in the eyes because of this. I felt as if I was speaking to my mentor and had to convince myself I wasn't.

"That is very kind of you, Connor." I thanked him for the offer. "I suppose for now I can stay in the inn, but I strongly appreciate your kindness."

It was quite kind in fact, although strange. Back in London, when I was actually a respectful lady, a man offering a lady shelter in his own home, when living with just another man, would be a very frowned upon thing. And part of me thought perhaps he had some… intentions. Yet he did not seem to have the slight interest in me. It really did seem just pure kindness, although he wasn't entirely pleased. I guess the man he spoke of, Achilles, was the one telling him to ask me. I just hoped he did not know I was a Templar.

Well… Almost.

"We are very welcoming of new people here, in the village. Feel free to look around, the people here are kind and I am certain they will enjoy your company as well. If you ever require help with something, you know where to find me. I am away for long times but Achilles is more than happy to welcome you." Connor informed.

"Thank you so much." I bowed.

 _ **25th April 1775**_

I had just received the letter which contained my Master's answer. I was sitting by the harbour, looking forward to read it. Maria was accompanying her mother to a ship which carried some delivers for them, from the city, most likely tissues and other materials for Ellen's clothes. I was alone at last, watching the whole scene from a distance.

* * *

 _Boston, 21st April 1775_

 _Dear Evelyn,_

 _I am glad to hear the mission is going according to plan and your mind is still in the Order. It may not take long until you are truly one of us. I hope everything is still going well and that you are in good health._

 _Of the Assassin, I am happy you told me this, yet none of us can be sure that this man who goes by the name "Connor" is indeed my son. You state he has similar looks, which does provide a clue to the matter, yet I am not going to take that for certain. Not yet. However, I must ask you to, in your next letter, describe me the necklace of the man if he wears one. It may seem strange to you, but important to me._

 _I should probably inform you that, unfortunately for us all, William Johnson is dead. He was murdered when attempting to negotiate some Indian lands with the Natives. It seems the killer is the very same man who you investigate. The Assassin appeared for surprise of all, taking Johnson's life as he began to show violence to the Natives. It has come to my attention that he possesses a letter directed to Pitcairn, who may very well be his next target. We must keep our eyes open. We must find a way to destroy this Assassin. He has been ruining many plans for us, Templars. He has been bothering us for too long. He may be my son, but he must die._

 _Evelyn, I hope to get news and other details from you soon. The sooner we take care of the Assassin, the sooner you can return and become one step closer of being a Templar. Please write soon. Even though it shames me to admit it, I miss your presence._

 _Sincere regards,_

 _Haytham Kenway_

* * *

I put the letter in my lap and read some of the sentences once more. Johnson was dead? By the hands of this Assassin? How?! I knew he had gone away from the village for a few days, but how was he able to act so fast? I should have known. I needed to become closer to him, so I could discover what he was planning to do, and inform Haytham before he did it. I was so lost in these thoughts I did not notice the Assassin's figure approaching me.

I tried to hide the letter, but there was nowhere to do such. I threw it to the bench where I was sitting and stood in front of it, fighting as hard as I could my will to punch Connor in the face. He had killed William Johnson, a Templar and a friend of mine. I felt like pulling a sword and push it into this man's throat, but I couldn't. It would ruin everything. I had to keep my anger to myself. This mission was very difficult. I had to look like a regular peasant to a man who murders my friends behind everyone's back and listen to his moves as I did it. I could not stay indifferent to him since I needed to find out if he was my Master's son. And yet I could not harm him… For he could be my Master's son.

Connor was no longer wearing his Assassin clothes. He had a naval suit on, with a long dark blue coat and a lighter blue shirt and beige pants underneath it. He also wore a Captain hat. He looked at me, but said nothing. Merely did a slight wave of his head.

"Hello Connor. How are you?" I forced myself to say, doing my best to smile.

"I am well. How are you?"

"I am good, thank you…" I said.

He looked in my eyes in a strange way, as if trying to read my expression. As always, he did not smile.

"I believe Achilles will arrange for a small gathering between the people from the village. It is a good opportunity for you to introduce yourself and get to know them."

"Is that so? Thank you for letting me know."

"Of course."

.

"You look so beautiful!" Maria shouted after she tied my corset.

We were in her bedroom, preparing ourselves for the gathering in the village. Maria was quite anxious, she seemed to love everything that included being around others. She and I were very different.

"I cannot breathe…" I struggled to say, since the corset was crushing my lungs.

"That is how you know it is right!"

She and I put in the gowns and she sat on the table, with a big mirror in front of her, trying to catch as perfectly as she could her dark hair in a bun. I sat on a chair nearby and rested quietly, sort of appreciating my light blue dress, which I had bought from her mother.

"You seem distant today…" She said as she brushed her glowing hair. "Since we came from the harbour, you seem sad."

"It is nothing…" I tried to disguise, getting up and walking around the room. "I received a letter today and I suppose it made me recognize how I… miss some people."

"Oh… I understand. But you cannot think of that tonight!"

"Do not concern yourself."

After that, Maria offered me some fancy shoes for me to wear and put on some beautiful ones herself. Of course I refused, since heels were not exactly the most comfortable type of accessories a pirate would wear. Against Maria's will, I put on big boots (which could not be seen because of the dress) and we headed downstairs, for Ellen, who also had a beautiful dress on.

"Wow, you girls look beautiful. Come, we are supposed to meet them near the inn."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

* * *

The people of the village joined us in Corrine's inn and we all ate together a wonderfully prepared dinner by her and her husband. I met many people that night: Myriam; Prudence and Warren; Lance; Terry and Dianna; Godfrey and Catherine… among others. After the meal, I and Maria went outside while the adults sang and danced inside. Connor and Achilles did not come in time for dinner, but joined them inside after it.

We were sitting on a nearby fence, as we always did, a few meters away from the building.

"What a beautiful night, is it not?" Maria said to me with a low voice.

"It is indeed." I agreed.

"So… I was thinking…"

"That's never good."

"You must spend a lot of money sleeping in the inn every night."

I frowned for a bit. Where was she going with that?

"Not too much." I said.

"You could spare a lot of coin if you… Came sleep in my house."

"Maria…"

"I have spoken to mother, alright! Do not start, just hear me out. My mother is perfectly fond of the idea as long as we clean after our mess, which she says you seem to do just fine. And we'd be together a lot longer!"

"And that is good?"

She pushed me as I laughed.

"I cannot accept."

"Yes you can. My mother will speak to you about it."

"Then I'll speak to her and we shall see."

While we spoke to each other, Maria's mother and Connor came outside the inn and headed for us.

"Girls, I should tell you that I must go on a trip to Boston." Ellen informed.

"And Connor is accompanying you?" I said as naturally as I could, not avoiding a kick in the leg by Maria.

I kept teasing her about Connor having feels on her mother… I do not know, there was some tension there.

"No, in fact, I spoke to him and he was kind enough to allow you two to stay in his house while I am away." Ellen answered.

A "what?!" came out of my mouth, more as a murmur instead of a shout. I did not know if those were good news or terrible ones. Should I accept «living» with enemy, the person I was supposed to spy on? Maria demanded details and merely seemed concerned for her mother to travel to the city on her own, instead of having to live with Connor for whatever the time Ellen was away.

I was told I'd be living with Maria… Not Connor!

"Your father is in New York, Maria. I will be fine." Ellen comforted.

"I shall go with you." Maria stated.

"No, Maria. I feel better if you stay with Master Connor."

"I will go with you, Ellen." I said, making everyone wonder what I meant. "There are some people I would love to see in Boston… In fact, I will pay for the trip! You have done so much for me, it is the least I could do."

"I cannot let you do that, Eve…" Ellen tried.

"No, I wish to go! And it is my duty to pay for the journey after all you have done for me. You have fed me endless times and Maria just said…"

"That you should come live with us for a while. Yes!" Ellen said, to my surprise. "We would be most glad."

"Exactly. So I pay." I said.

"What sort of business will you attend in Boston, Ellen?" Connor asked.

"I must pick up some deliveries and order some more supplies for my clothes…" She explained.

"Perhaps you could give me a list of the things you want and I will attend your chores, Ellen. I must visit the town anyway. "He said and then turned to me. "I may take care of your agendas as well, Evelyn."

"No, I must go myself, I must meet my… Friends…" I said.

"Then you may travel with me."

For some reason, I forced myself to hold a smile, not letting anything show. A Templar (almost!) travelling with an Assassin…

"Are you sure about this, Connor?" Ellen asked.

"Of course. I would be glad to help." He answered.

Of course I did not plan to travel with an Assassin to go meet a Templar, but what else could I do? It was a chance for me to speak to Haytham and get to know Connor better. I _had_ to take it.

 _ **28th April 1775**_

"Promise me you will write, Eve…" Maria said to me in the harbour.

"Of course. As soon as I get there, I will send a letter and tell you the place to where you may write me back… Please do write me back…" I smiled.

"Of course I will… And if you do not write within four days, I will travel there myself and cut your head off!"

I laughed. She seemed sad. Truth be told, I liked that girl a lot, I could not have asked for anyone better for a friend… But I could not get attached to her… I couldn't. Because one day I would have to go back to my sea life without a word and she would spend her whole life thinking why did the only girl of her age in her happy little village left like that and never wrote again. And that is why she seemed sadder than me. Because she let herself get attached… And I could not.

Connor appeared in that moment, again with his naval outfit, ready to go on board. I had a naval outfit myself… of a sort. I was wearing a baggy white «pirate-style» shirt with a brown corset with no straps over it; some brown trousers and long boots the same colour; and a red long vest to cover the whole costume. My hair was tied up in a braid. He seemed surprised, perhaps he'd never seen me in my «natural habitat».

"Are you prepared, Evelyn?" He asked.

 _«Prepared to cut your throat if you kill another one of mine.»_

"I am. And call me Eve…"

Connor said goodbye to Ellen and off we headed to _The Aquila_ , his ship. Yes, because apparently he was the Captain of a ship! That was something new! He provided me with a special cabin, which I considered kind of him. I spent a lot of time there on the first day and night, but on the second (and final one of the journey), I came out and met him on the wheel.

 _ **29th April 1775**_

"Good day, Connor." I said, stopping at his side.

He took a glance at me and then returned to his focused expression, with his eyes set in the horizon.

"Good day, Evelyn."

"So may I ask what sort of business do you have in the city?" I asked, trying not to look him in the eyes, since he refused to look in mine.

"Many things, in fact."

Since apparently he was not willing to give me details or even speaking to me, I gained some distance from him and got closer to the border of the ship. According to some man's shouts, we were arriving.

But I should know that a girl on such a big ship full of men would attract some attention and it did not take long until it begun. It started with two sailors in their twenties, who approached me and began their none-funny sailor jokes towards me. For some reason, I always had a certain talent to provide them with the deserved answers. That made one of them feel less manly and walk away. Yet the other remained and attracted the others. Without letting it show, I had my body filled with anger and a terrible will to pull out my sword and stab them in the chest. These sudden angry urges seemed to grow more and more over time.

"Aren't you a little young to be on a ship like this, lass?" One of them said with an Irish accent.

"Aren't you a little retard to ask questions like that?" I said without taking my eyes off the sea.

Of course there were some laughs by them, followed by more stupid comments:

"She's a woman!" Another one started. "It's not age she's missing to be on a ship, but some other thing…"

To this comment and their laughs, I looked down for a second before I slowly walked up to the man who had spoken until I was merely a few inches from him, and look him straight in the eyes, attempting to look as daring as a girl my age possibly could.

"You mean that thing you pretend to have?" I said as calmly as I could.

The man looked at the others and laughed before he pushed his head closer to mine and said:

"That thing I'd really like to give ye'."

And of course this was the last drop. I smirked for one short second right before all my blood flew to my legs and did what I raised my knee right to where what we spoke of was. The man yelled with pain and leaned himself forward to cover the hurting area, putting his head right in my shoulder. So I leaned slightly until my lips were right next to his ear.

"Learn how to treat a lady, you idiot." I whispered. "And perhaps you can actually give it to one, someday."

The man pushed me away, but I managed to maintain my balance. One of his buddies pulled out a sword and I did the same. We stared at each other for a while and I teased him with a head tilt. He was going to attack me, but Connor interfered in the very moment. All the men straightened up to the sight of him.

"What is this?!" The Assassin shouted.

"Captain! This wench kicked me for no reason!" The man who I'd hurt shouted.

"What did you call me?" I yelled.

I walked up to the man, but Connor put an arm in front of me and stopped me from going any farther.

"What happened here?!" Connor yelled, sounding truly angry.

"I started speaking to the girl and she attacked me!"

All the men yelled in support and Connor merely raised a hand to make them silent. Either his crew feared their Captain or they respected him a lot. Either way… made me gain some respect for him myself.

"Is this true?" Connor asked me.

"No! They started making some idiotic comments because I am not a man." I explained.

"We were only joking around Captain…"

"Did you disrespect her?" Connor asked.

The men stood quiet and Connor merely sighted.

"I have some things that need to be done. I have no time for this. Prepare yourselves for the arrival and leave the girl alone." He said.

The men gave me a mad gaze and stood back, murmuring something I could not understand. Connor stayed by my side, but said nothing more. I put the sword back in its place and looked away.

"I could have handled it." I said after a few awkward seconds of silence.

"Do you even know how to wield a blade to raise with such confidence?"

He continued to stare at me, giving me that odd look, as if he was deciphering my expression, as if my eyes had changed colour. I only wished I had a mirror to see what was wrong with my face.

"I must go somewhere." I said and headed away.

He did not make one move to stop me, thankfully, so I got off the ship and went into the city. It was a bit past lunchtime and the people were doing their usual affairs, which meant a lot of noise by the merchants and sailors. I walked far into the city I knew so well and looked around, wondering where Haytham could possibly be. My money was on the Green Dragon tavern. I turned back and, although far, I was able to spot Connor helping some men retrieving things from _The Aquila_. I could not risk having him following me.

I walked to the left, almost praying Haytham was in the tavern. However, something stopped me. A familiar face. I looked into a corner between two buildings and saw a girl speaking to two redcoats. The girl was short, had blond wavy hair tied in a bun and brown eyes, her mouth had a perfect design and was now smirking at the two soldiers. She was Elizabeth Andrews, a girl I had met the year before. I had helped her while she was being falsely accused of stealing. I saved her from the soldiers and she has been a precious help and a good friend in the city ever since. And, once more, there she was, flirting with two young handsome soldiers. One of them had brown hair and the other was blond. Elizabeth was only one year older than me, but she was much shorter, although very elegant.

I smiled and looked away for a second, waiting for her to see me. Elizabeth was the master of flirting and making boys do what she wanted. A hard person to like as a friend, but if you gain her confidence… A quite loyal one she can be. She was laughing at whatever the soldiers were saying, but when one of them whispered something in her ear, the smile faded and she pushed him, obviously disgusted by his words. He and the other man laughed and pushed her back into the wall, whispering more things. I could see was now in obvious despair to get rid of them, so I approached them, not making any sort of mad expression or pulling out my sword.

"Liza?" I asked, pretending I had no idea they were messing with my friend.

The soldiers seemed mad when they realized I was speaking to her, and analysed me from top to bottom, while, without making a sound, Elizabeth's lips called for help.

"You have no business here, go away!" One of the soldiers yelled, with an accent as British as my own.

"That is my friend!" I said, still calm "Are you alright, Liza?"

She said nothing and the blond soldier whispered something to the other one, making him laugh. The brown haired one approached me and I stepped back. He continued to walk and tried to pull me to the same corner by an arm, but I refused to move.

"Let go." I murmured to him. "Let go or you will regret it."

He laughed and said I was in no position to make threats. I punched in the nose with all the strength I had and he moaned, covering the bleeding area. I yelled for Liza to run behind me, while the blond soldier was still surprised. She did so, and both soldiers grabbed their swords, as did I.

Well _crap_ …

"Is this not the part where we run, Eve?!" Liza yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

* * *

There I was, with my sword in my hand, facing two soldiers, armed as well; and, of course, Elizabeth behind me. How does one always end up in a situation like this?

"If I turn around, they stab me!" I explained. "But you run, Liza!"

Before anyone could say anything else, the blond man pushed his sword forward and I used his strength in my own will, pulling my sword against his and spinning my body to the right, under his sword. Before I could finish the attack, the other man prepared to stab me, so I used the blond soldier as a shield, grabbing him by the neck, and stabbing the brown haired one in the throat, when his sword was still stuck in the other man's chest.

Luckily there weren't many people there, except for two or three women running to get help. Liza's jaw was fallen and I grabbed her hand, pulling her away. If I had seen a way to stun them without such violence, I would have used it… Now there were drips of blood on my clothes and two men gasping for air on the ground.

"We must get out of here…" I murmured.

"You think?!"

.

After running for quite some time, Liza and I realized we were not being followed and decided to rest on a nearby bench. I had merely a few drips of the soldiers' blood on my shirt, so it did not take much to hide it. Not sure why, I rubbed it a bit. I knew it would not come out… Yet I still did.

"Someone has been training…" Liza said.

I smiled as she and I gasped for air.

"You did not think I could beat them?" I asked.

"Honestly? No… But damn!"

"What if your father heard you speaking like that, Liza?" I teased.

Liza had a very demanding and perfectionist father, who tolerated few things and wished her to be a perfect lady. If only he knew…

She rolled her eyes.

"I bet it was that fine Captain to teach you that…" She laughed.

Liza had a sort of a «crush» for William Jackson, the Captain of the ship I sailed with, a very attractive man in his thirties, and the son of a famous pirate whose name I can never recall. But then again, Liza had a «crush» on every man she saw that even but a few drips of charm.

"Or perhaps it was your Master… Nathan?" She asked.

"Haytham." I corrected.

"Yes! Haytham! Was that his teaching?"

"Yes, Liza… I was actually looking for him when I saw you, once more, messing with soldiers."

"I was merely informing myself with news of the city, I had no idea they had those types of thoughts…"

"Hum-hum…"

"So why are you not in a boat with a bunch of drunk, fat, smelly men, in search of treasures and uncharted islands? Have you been traveling with Nathan again?"

" _Haytham_. No, I have actually being with his son, Connor." She frowned. "It is a long story."

"He has a son?"

"Apparently." I said, even though no one could be sure.

To my biggest surprise, I saw the actual Connor walking in our direction, a few meters away, passing at the moment by a small market.

 _«Please don't come next to us… Please, please…»_

"I do not like that name… Connor… Nah, it does not sound manly enough." Liza complained.

"Oh, look. There he comes now…"

Connor walked until he was right in front of our bench, still with the blue naval outfit. He took the hat off. Through the corner of my eye, I saw Liza's jaw falling and I could not help to smirk a bit.

"Hello Evelyn." He said with the hat in front his chest.

"Connor…" I got up, holding Liza's hand. "This is Elizabeth, a friend of mine here from Boston."

"It is a pleasure to meet you…" She said, looking at him from top to bottom.

"You as well." Connor _almost_ smiled and then turned to me. "I must speak with you."

"I should go, I must find a friend. I will meet you later, Eve." Liza said, obviously lying. "I take that back the comment about the manly thing." She whispered to me and left.

I could not hold a smile and then looked at Connor with a sight. He had his hands in front of his stomach, twirling his fingers in each other, looking down. I would never have guessed this shy person is the Assassin devil that has caused us so much trouble.

"Evelyn, I wanted to ask you where you would sleep." He said, finally looking in my eyes. "Should I tell the men to leave a cabin on the _Aquila_ for you?"

"No, thank you." I said, with a gesture. "I appreciate it, but I should be fine in an inn."

"Do you have the money to do that?" Connor asked.

"Yes."

We stood there for a few seconds, awkwardly looking at anything but each other.

"I see…" He finally broke the silence.

After a few more awkward moments and my fight against the will to laugh, I finally spoke:

"So would you like to have supper with me in one of the inns?" I asked, not knowing what to say at that point.

"Uh, I…" He stuttered. "Of course. If it pleases you."

 _«If it pleases you»_ … Of course it does not «please me» but I must get to know you, so…

"Wonderful." I smiled. "Will you meet me here in two hours?"

"Of course."

"Alright then."

He bowed and went on his way, his destiny unknown to me. Why were conversations with him so strange? For a cold-blooded Assassin who is the Captain of a ship, the man was too shy. He was so mysterious and hard to read for me, which was not usually a problem I had.

.

After searching for Haytham in the usual places of precious meetings or merely places I knew he enjoyed, finding him revealed itself as a difficult task. I was forced to ask people, including one of those sailors who know all the gossips around. I gave him some coins only to hear him say « _Mr. Kenway was currently out of town and his location was unknown_ ». I sighted deeply.

Seriously?

I had no choice but to find something else to entertain myself with until the time for supper with _Mr. Hooded-Grumpiness_ took place. Everything that was left was to hope I could gain some details on him. And perhaps also that Haytham would not walk in on that dining moment. That would be interesting to explain.

.

We sat on the table and ordered two equal plates without saying a word to each other. We greeted and he was actually quite friendly as we walked to an inn, but silence was set on the moment we set foot on the building's wooden floor. I took a look at the already drunken yelling men sitting all around the room and forged an amused look every time the female owner would shout for them to shut up, threatening to throw them out. She reminded me of myself on Will's ship. That was usually my task…

Yet, whenever I looked at Connor, he was giving me the same confused look, which he disguised every time I turned my face in his direction. What was it?! That look! Did he know?...

"So have you taken care of Ellen's requests?" I asked, while we were young.

"I have." He answered, getting a straighter position in his chair. "Tomorrow I will occupy the day with my own tasks."

"The person I came to visit is not in town. I have not much to do."

Connor did not reply, perhaps because our food started being served in that moment. We thanked the lady and she gave a strange look to Connor before she left our side. I frowned, but said nothing. He seemed not to notice (or pretend he didn't).

"So what is your name?" I asked after we both took the first bite.

"What? You know my name, it is Connor."

"But you are a Native."

He gave me a hurt look, as if I'd said something wrong. I smiled to let him know that I meant no harm. Race meant nothing to me, could never understand how it changed the view on someone for some people.

"You must have one of those unpronounceable Indian names." I said. "I'd like to know it."

"Oh… My birth name is _Ratonhnhaké:ton_."

I literally just stared at him, with my eyebrows almost united from the confusion in my face. There was no way he could teach me how to pronounce that.

"You know, Connor is a beautiful name." I laughed.

He made a cute amused look (not yet a smile) and took another bite from the meat. A few more seconds of silence were felt between us, but I caught him giving me that look once more, the one which makes me think there is something on my face.

"Alright, what is it?" I asked, putting the fork and knife down.

"What?"

"You keep looking at me like that! Is there something on my face?"

"What? No!"

"Then why do you do that? It makes me feel « _confortable-ess_ »."

His eyebrows rose.

"« _Confortable-ess_ »?" He asked.

"Yes, « _confortable-ess_ »."

"Do you not mean «uncomfortable»?"

"No, I enjoy saying « _confortable-ess_ »."

I do not actually say it like that at all times, it was just… a joke I used to make with my father.

"I do not think « _confortabless_ » is a real word." Connor complained.

"I do not think your Indian name is a real word."

"It is just…" He put the fork and knife down as well. "You remind me of someone."

"Who?"

"That is not important." He said in a cold way. "I apologize if I made you uncomfortable. You… You truly remind me of her."

Of «her»? Who was «her»? By the way he immediately looked at his necklace, I could guess it was a Native female, probably the one who offered it to him. That necklace I had to describe to my master… So I reminded Connor of someone from his family, a lover, a friend or an enemy? There were many possibilities; I wished he would just tell me.

However, I did not insist.

Although the laughs and shouts filled the room, it felt like there was no sound or any sort of interaction between me and Connor. After a few minutes, a redcoat came in the tavern, holding what seemed to be a drawing of a hooded man who "had been seen in town". He showed it to a woman and asked if she'd seen him. Connor had his back turned to the entrance, so I was the one seeing the redcoat.

"So what do you do? I mean, as in work?" I asked Connor.

I forged a theatrical small smile as my eyes studied his expression and I pretended not to know of his allegiance with the Assassins. He looked at me as if he was surprised that I did not know.

"It is hard to explain." He said. "I try to help people."

Meanwhile, the woman the redcoat was interrogating put a finger on her chin, looking around the room, telling the soldier she had indeed seen the hooded man. She was searching for Connor with her eyes.

"I see…" I said.

I put the cutlery down on the table and straightened my back.

"Have you ever… Killed someone? While you were trying to «help people»?"

Connor gave me a confused look.

"Why are you making that question?" He asked.

I pointed behind him.

"Because that is what that man is saying."

Connor turned around and the redcoat yelled a loud "Hey!" as he approached Connor, who got up.

"You're coming with me!" The redcoat shouted.

What was happening? Were they taking _my_ Assassin away? _My_ mission? _My_ path to the Templars? No way in hell! I wanted to deal with the redcoat myself, but then I'd have too much to explain to Connor, so I merely got up and looked at them. However, to everyone's surprise, before the soldier could pull out a pistol or some rope to tie Connor's hands, the Assassin grabbed the chair where he was sitting and without a second blink, he threw it on the soldier's head, making both of them fly at least three meters before the redcoat's head hit the counter and he lost his senses.

A chair… He threw a damn chair at the guard. This man was earning some serious points in my consideration. Every living soul in that inn began screaming and Connor, completely calm, turned around and took a look at me. I had my jaw fallen and a secret will to laugh. The Assassin took a tiny bag of coins from his belt and threw in on the wooden table we were eating in. And he was not leaving without paying!

"We must leave this place." He said and walked towards the door.

"You don't say!" I shouted, following him.

Yet, before we were able to reach the door, some more soldiers came in, sword in hand and threatening looks. Connor did not take two seconds to pull his Tomahawk out and fight the soldiers. I actually put myself at his side, but he used a hand to throw me back behind him, in a protective gesture.

Well I did not need his protection.

I climbed on top of the counter, starting by yelling and teasing a soldier who was turned to Connor at the moment. He turned around and wielded his blade in the direction of my feet. I jumped and after the swing I put one foot over the sword, using the other to kick the man's head. In the meantime, Connor had dealt with two more and there was one last man left. I jumped to the ground while Connor twirled the soldier's body as if he was a mere feather. He then kicked him in the stomach and as the man leaned forward due to the pain, Connor threw his head on the counter. By that time I had a glass bottle on my hand and broke on the poor man's head.

I do not know which one was expecting that sort of skill from the other one, less: Him or I.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

* * *

 _ **30th April 1775**_

Connor hadn't said one word about that day. He'd just lead me to the _Aquila_ , where he'd basically forced a man to get out of his cabin so I could spend the night there. I wanted to speak to Connor but he didn't allow me to. So I'd slept where he ordered and took the time to write a letter to Maria.

So there I was, preparing myself to go face Connor. I grabbed whatever food I could arrange from the cook and headed upstairs to the deck, where I guessed Connor was, speaking to his men, most likely Faulkner. I was right. I walked until I was right by his left side, leaned against the border of the ship. I nodded at Faulkner as a greet and he did the same, leaving me and Connor. I looked at the city, right by our side. The ship hadn't move since the previous night. What if the men had seen us get on board?

"They did not follow us here." Connor informed, as if he had read my mind.

I nodded, still not saying a word. I was not quite sure what to day, but I did want to say something, I wanted him to talk to me. A strong wind passed that moment. After a while, I finally broke the silence.

"Are…" I said, but started laughing. "Are you touched in the head?!"

He made that look again, making me once more wish I had a mirror. I had learned to ignore it by now. Whoever she was, I really reminded him of her. It was such a strange look from him. He had always a rough expression or none at all on his face and when he looked at me as such… It was as if it made him a bit soft.

"A redcoat comes to arrest you and your instinct is throw him a chair?" I asked. "How do you want to go back to the city now?"

"When you have my type of work, you learn how to walk without being noticed."

We stared at each other for a few seconds. «Hide in plain sight», if I recalled correctly. It was good that he was letting details of this brotherhood show.

"You know… My clothes were on that inn." I said and Connor made a frown. "I had already arranged a bedroom there… And now I cannot return."

"I will buy you new clothes." Connor said.

I laughed.

"Do not concern yourself with that. But do you think it is a good idea to go back to the city after that?" I asked, realizing he had the same Assassin outfit on. "I won't ask why they were after you, you've done nothing to me. I'm just… saying."

"It is not the first time it happens. And it certainly will not be the last."

"You are one mysterious man, Connor." I smiled.

"You must be confused about my past."

"I do not ask questions." I said.

What was the point of having him telling me he was an Assassin? I already knew. Besides, I likely would not gain much trust by seeming too interested.

Against his will, I chose to follow Connor throughout the city to fill more tasks. I was with him practically all day. I met Elizabeth once more and decided to have a meal with her while he went off to do some more things, but I met him not long after and continued bothering him and following him around, not only so I could study him, but because by now I did it for my own amusing. He was a person who made it fun to mess with.

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **of May 1775**_

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I need to see someone." Connor answered, continuing his raced pace.

"Oh…" I teased, to an unexpected answer. "Who's the lady, Connor?"

"Deborah Carter."

I stopped walking.

"You are actually going to visit a lady?" I asked.

"Yes" He also stopped walking.

"Why the bloody hell am I going as well?"

"We are just going to speak of how things are going for her. We work in the same… Area."

Ah… Good old Debby was an Assassin, hein? I thought it would be wise to go, since that is what I was there for. Connor gave me the usual confused look to my sudden delight. I don't think he understood what I thought he meant when he said he was «going to visit a lady».

"Hello Connor." The woman said.

She was tall (not taller than Connor, though), had her brown hair tied up and her blue eyes smiling more than her lips. Connor pulled his hand out for a shake, but she seemed to completely ignore it and hugged him. I was just happy to see another woman in trousers, even if an enemy. We were inside a tavern, so she invited us to a table.

"This is Evelyn." Connor introduced. "Evelyn, this is «Dobby»."

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance." I said.

"You as well." She answered with a friendly smile.

Turns out the conversation was barely about the Assassins at all. It started by asking each other how they were, but at a point, they were basically plain flirting with each other. It reminded me of when I had to put up with Liza's seductive comments so she wouldn't be alone when «getting some information». Why had I joined him?! To make it worse, the man in the counter had given me some strong drink, after I asked for water. Water! How does one mess that up?

"…A strong man, stronger than any I've ever met. How is it a man like you has no wife?" Dobby said.

I sighted, rolling my eyes for the thousand time. I then leaned against the chair and straightened my legs under the table, also crossing my arms.

"I do not have the time to give a woman what she deserves." Connor answered. "Perhaps when all this is over, I will be able to settle and have a family. I hope."

"Of all the lecherous and deceitful men out there who are fathers you'd be a godsend." Dobby continued and I had to bite my tongue not to laugh.

I was no master in flirtation, but this lady is simply trying too hard. Or not, Connor seemed to almost smile this time.

"…But I suppose that's how it is, the good ones are too busy for it and the louts have nothing better to do. In any case, if you ever think it's time, make sure I get the first crack!"

"Hmm, I promise." Connor commented.

"Ugh… For the love of all that is Holy…" I murmured and got up, with my drink in my hand. "I will wait outside."

I walked away from the table, not looking back because I knew the confused and embarrassed looks both of them were giving me. I put my glass on the counter.

"I asked for water, man." I said and continued to leave the tavern.

I did as I had said and waited outside, although Connor didn't take much time to walk out, alone.

"What was the matter?" He asked, obviously angry.

"Are you serious?" I shouted, although smiling. "If you are courting her, why would you bring me along?"

"What? No! I am not!" He said, putting his hands in front of his chest and twirling his fingers in each other.

"Oh really? What was that then?"

"What do you mean? I am not!"

"Why not? You obviously care for each other!"

"What makes you say such thing?"

I started walking through the street because I felt the need of disguising a smile. I turned my back on Connor and walked. As I expected, he followed.

"Well…" I started. "Do you care for her?"

"I…" He stuttered. "Yes, but not in the way you are accusing me of."

"She obviously has feelings for you…"

"What?"

"She fancies you, lad." It came out. Was he blind? And deaf?

"You are wrong!"

I laughed.

"«Oh Connor…»" I teased, making a girly voice. "«You would be such a good husband!»"

"Evelyn…"

"«And…»" I continued, putting my hands on my chest. "«…You would make one fine father!»"

"That does not mean…" He tried, in vain.

"She is almost rubbing in your face that she wishes you to marry her and make her a baby."

He stared at me for a while, his face as red as a tomato. Then he looked around torturing his fingers in each other. I loved making other people feel awkward in conversations, it amused me. But I'd forgotten how to act proper for a moment there… It was wrong of me.

"Is it true?" I asked.

"What?"

"What you said in there. Is it true you are not married because you do not have the time?"

"Perhaps one day when my life settles and calms… At the moment I would not have the time to…"

"…to have a lady by your side…" I teased. "It is a waste, though."

Only after saying the words I had the time to regret it. Now I was the one feeling awkward. How had that come out of me? I was not with Liza or Maria!

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking confused.

"Well, you know…" I said, looking around and wishing the ground would swallow me. "You would make a woman happy… Since you're…"

He still had the confused look in his red face and I sighted.

"Do you know what most men would give to have your figure?" I gave up.

"Oh…" He murmured, obviously also wishing the ground would open up in a big hole. I was still fighting the will to laugh.

"Dobby also said you were strong." I mentioned. "That is what she meant!" I said, making a muscle move.

Connor looked at me, still with the confused expression.

"How do you know that?"

"I'm a woman!" I laughed. "And if you care for her, you should tell her. Trust me, it is better when feelings come from both ends."

"What do you mean?"

My smile slowly faded as I looked to the ground.

"Back in England, I had an arranged marriage." I said. "If it was not for my father I would have been forced to marry someone I might not care for."

Memories came to my mind. I remembered my mother's face explaining to me that one day I would have to marry Edwin Jackson, the son of a very rich and important man. Our families met once, with the single objective of providing a meeting between me and my future husband. I could see the grumpy face of my father, who did not agree with having his only daughter being given to some other man. But that was the way things were supposed to be. To everyone's surprise, I and Edwin got along quite well and for many months him and I would spend long days playing in his garden when my father took the carriage to his house.

Yet what I remembered the better was my father's serious face staring at me with what seemed like fear.

 _«Do you wish to marry him?»_

 _«No, papa, I want to be with you.»_

And that was when my father took me to his ship, making me dress as a boy. Almost three years had passed since I'd seen my «future husband» last. His faced always slipped away in my thoughts… As if I knew what he looked like (I was sure he had green eyes and that he was one year older than me), yet I could never picture his face anymore.

"I thought your father had left you…" Connor said.

Damn it. I told him something of my past that I shouldn't have. I had only told that to Maria, so I guessed she was the one telling him. Why would she have done that? Why would that even have come up?

"He did." I answered, not knowing how to explain. "But that is not the point! If you care for Dobby, you should court her."

"Dobby is merely a close friend and a good Assassin."

And that was when I had to wear a fake confused face.

"An Assassin?" I asked, pretending not to know.

"Evelyn, I should tell you that… My work is… different than what you may think."

 _«There is a small possibility that you may are wrong about that…»_

"I work for a Secret order of Assassins." He said. "And yes, we kill people, but we do it seeking justice and freedom for all."

"It is not so secret if you are telling me." I laughed.

He was very surprised.

"I mean it." He said.

"Oh please… What?"

"I know it is hard to believe. Even harder to explain…"

I waited few seconds and then my jaw fell in fake surprise.

"Is that serious? So that is why you fight so well? Why those people were searching for you? You were trained to kill people?"

"Yes."

I just stared at him, confused on the outside and happy on the inside. He had just shared that information with me! Who knows what he would tell me next.

"So… You kill people for a living?" I asked, looking scared, slowly stepping back.

"I only kill those who deserve death."

 _«Oh, did William Johnson deserve death?»_

"Do the people in the village know that?" I asked.

"They do."

"Maria never mentioned that."

"She is too young to understand."

I looked around, as if I was thinking deeply.

"So who do you kill? Does someone tell you who to kill or…" I asked.

"I take the lives of men who harm my people or keep this country from being free."

For a second I analysed the fact that he spoke of his people first. That was his priority…

"How many have you killed?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"Why would you wish to know that?"

"Have you lost count?"

There was no answer.

I sighted and then attempted to make puppy eyes, since I guessed that when someone tells you they kill people for a living, you feel scared. I suppose.

"If someone told you to kill me, would you do it?" I asked, with a scared expression.

"No." He said in a confident way. "I have no reasons to kill you. You are not my enemy, the Templars are."

 _«Well…»_

Perhaps that was the difference between us… If some Templar told me to kill him… I probably would.

"The Templars?" I acted dumb. "The medieval knights?"

"It is hard to explain, they are also a secret order, just as the Assassins, except they seek control instead of justice and take violent, heartless paths to get so. Templars are the enemy, not the Assassins."

Oh let me laugh…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

* * *

"What makes you say that?" I asked, attempting to stay calm.

"The Templars do not care for the people's interests. Everything they do is for themselves. It is hard to explain and you have no need to know the details." Connor answered.

I fought a very strong will to sight with anger. I merely made a confused face.

"Have you ever met one of those «Templars»?" I asked.

"Yes, I have. Templars burned my village and killed my mother."

"What?" I was genuinely shocked. "How?"

"When I was a child, I saw them looking for my village and my mother died that day because of the fire they started!"

"I'm so sorry, Connor…" I said to his sadden face. "I didn't know your mother…"

Of course I _did_ know, Haytham had told me.

"It has nothing to do with you. It is just so you can see what the enemy is capable of and why I have my reasons for being an Assassin."

"You know, merely because you met one or two bad Templars, does not mean all of them are as such."

"You would not say that if you knew them."

"You know, people think all pirates are bad, but not all of them are. You cannot judge all the Templars because of something a small group of them did."

"Why are you defending them?" He asked.

"I am not. Why would I? All I am saying is you should think twice before assuming all Templars or Pirates are bad people. I mean, if I did not know you and only saw your face in the «Wanted» posters, I would immediately assume you are a bad person. And yet, you're not."

He looked at me in a way his eyes admitted I had a point. The matter was dropped, however. For the rest of the day, I and Connor did not mentioned Assassins or Templars again. I was very surprised he had told me all of that, barely knowing me. Is that what the Assassins do? Complain to random people of us and recruit more on the streets? And he clearly was surprised I recognized him as a wanted criminal and had not said anything about it yet. It was a perfect way to let the matter drop. I realised I had probably stepped out of line just so I defended my own. It shouldn't happen again. I could not by any means compromise this.

 _ **4rd of May 1775**_

I had decided to wear a dress. Connor mentioned there were no more tasks to be filled and this would be the last day spent in the city of Boston – we would leave the next day first thing in the morning. My dress was a common grey gown that lowered to my feet, sleeves up to my elbows, a thin white line below the chest area and some beautiful also white lacework in the sleeves and neck line. Connor had bought the dress for me the previous day, although I insisted him not to. I suppose he felt guilty of my clothes being lost on that inn. Once more, I was not able to wear feminine shoes, so some long boots (hidden under the dress) had to be my choice. And of course, since I could not carry my sword, I had two knifes hidden one in each boot.

I tied my hair in a braid that fell down the left side of my chest and informed Connor I would go for a walk as the sun set. He seemed surprised to see me wearing that sort of clothes again, as I did in the Homestead, but made no comments. After taking a long walk throughout the city by my own – I always liked to remain active – I headed for Elizabeth's house and after greeting half of her brothers and sisters, her and I were at last free to spend some time by ourselves. She was also wearing a dress, but hers was light blue and she wore some much prettier shoes.

We walked in the city, the oil lamps igniting the little action that occurred: the children being yelled at to get home and clean themselves, the playtimes ending, the adults preparing themselves for another fun night.

"You are leaving too soon. Again." Elizabeth complained. "We barely had time to discuss the news."

"Do not concern yourself, Liza." I said. "I will return when I have the chance."

"You never stay for too long…"

" _You_ should pay me a visit sometime… I will pay for your stay at an inn if your father does not wish to."

"No, Eve. You know I am not allowed to do that… At least for now."

"Well if you ever get the chance… You know I write when I go away, so you know when I am able to receive you."

"Thank you. I shall try. But we have other things to discuss!" She said, holding one of my arms with hers, as she did when excited – which meant a lot of times.

"Such as…?"

"That man you are traveling with! Nathan's son!"

" _Haytham_. Listen, it is complicated. Connor must not know I am acquainted with his father."

"Why not? Does Na… _Haytham_ know you are familiar with his son?"

"Yes. He was the one asking me to meet him."

"Hold on…" Liza stopped walking and let go of my arm. "Your Master or whatever you call him asked you to spy on his son? Without him knowing?"

"I suppose you may put it as such."

"That is strange… What are you supposed to do with him?"

"My mission is merely to study him, to get to know him. He is an enemy to Haytham and his friends. I suppose Haytham wishes me to tell him details about Connor so he may keep him out of his way."

"That is terrible!" Liza shouted.

"How so?"

"What if Connor finds out your friendship is nothing but a lie to defeat him? You are basically leading Connor into a trap as you smile and call him «mate»."

"Well if you put it like that…"

"That is horrible, Eve!" Liza seemed mad and disappointed at the same time. "How can you do that? I _know_ Haytham kills people!"

"What, do you believe Connor to be an angel?" I shouted. "Why do you think he carries so many weapons around? Why do you suppose he is a danger that requires all this study?"

"Perhaps he isn't a saint, but he did nothing to you! You are destroying the life of a person you know nothing of!"

"Liza, you are putting it all wrong!" I calmed. "I am supposed to know him, not kill him. Haytham merely wants to know something about his long lost son."

"You said they were enemies! And I heard around what Haytham does to his «enemies»."

There was no answer from my side. I just remained with my own opinion on the matter. Perhaps he was an Assassin, but did Haytham truly intend to kill him? Who knows, maybe they would unite and have some father/son moments… I fooled myself with such thoughts since I wanted to convince myself that what I was doing wasn't entirely wrong. But usually Haytham simply got rid of whatever stood in his path. And this man was being studied before such actions… Because he could be his son. There had to be a soft side there, right?

"That is the same as killing me at this very moment and say «I was spying on you all along. I never cared for you.»" Elizabeth said, making a quick chill run up my spine.

"Liza, do not turn this to you and I! You know I could never hurt you! We are friends." I explained.

"Perhaps that is what Connor thinks as well…" She crossed her arms.

"I have known you for quite some time now. Connor is a stranger."

"Does that make it right?"

I thought about it for one small second.

"Where is all this sudden morality coming from?" I said.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?!" She thundered.

"It means you never complained about my work before. Not when it helped getting you out of every crap pile I always seem to find you in."

"Go to hell, Eve. Sorry we can't all have trips on a pirate ship and know how to take a man's life and need to find excitement in small conversations and friendships. At least I have an actual reputation to maintain."

"Wow…" I scoffed. "You keep up the way you're going and it'll be a whore's reputation."

"Better a whore than a pirate." She said and my anger returned. "When you sail in a ship full of men as you do, you are both either way."

My heart began racing suddenly as it had been doing too many times recently. I got that will to pull out my sword, to beat up whoever stood in my path. I could be many things, but I was no whore! My hand began shaking against my will and I clenched my fist, trying to fight the rush I was suddenly in.

"Have a safe trip, Eve. It is time I head home…" Liza said, turning around.

I'd never gotten in a fight like that with Liza. Sure, I did not agree with the way she acted around men and rumours had it she talked about every girl she knew behind their backs. Yet I also knew she did not agree with my way of life. I knew she thought I was a rebel for being a pirate and men being so comfortable around me. She knew a girl who'd done and seen what I had, would never have a decent place in society. But that was the reason she chose to be my friend, she loved my stories and all the people I could introduce her to. And she loved my protection of course. But as far as friendship goes I did not have complains on her. I tried to breathe slowly.

"Liza, please…" I sighted deeply. "I told you I wanted my work to be apart from our friendship!"

"That is not just work anymore!" She said, turning back in my direction. "What kind of person are you becoming?"

I frowned and she went off in her way. I let her.

Was she right? I was doing a mission without questioning it. I had taken lives before and this was nothing as such! I took lives of people I knew were bad, people who seem good on the outside and do terrible things to others when no one is watching. Connor did not seem like a bad person at all and yet, he also killed and he turned into a devil whenever that blade came out of his wrist.

But did that make it right?

I was also wearing a dress and a corset and walking through a city smiling at the people. I seemed nice to others. But if they knew what I had done… what I was doing… Would they still think of me as «a good person»? Is it right to kill someone because that person is a killer?

.

When I got to the ship, in the evening, a sailor immediately headed for me. I recognized him as the man who'd called me a «wench».

"I assume you're Evelyn Carter…?" He said, more as a statement than as a question.

"Aye. What do you want?" I asked and he frowned.

"A letter arrived for an « _Evelyn travelling in the Aquila_ ». It's from the Homestead." He explained.

"Oh… It is I, give it here." I said.

The man held the letter higher and since I wasn't as tall as him, I could not reach it. He smirked.

"Apologize…" He teased.

He was actually teasing me, as a play, with no one else watching. I didn't think much of it and smirked back at him. His smirk turned into an amused smile and so did mine. I didn't know what was happening but it sort of felt nice. All the men I offered my presence to saw me as another of them and never the girly side of me. This man had disrespected me earlier on and now he seemed… Impressed by me, I suppose. Then he looked behind my back and sighted, his smile disappearing. I turned around and saw Connor standing there, behind me. After a quick look at him, the man gave me the letter with a defeated look.

"Thank you…" I murmured with a smile.

To be honest, I would prefer that Connor hadn't been there that moment, just so I could see what the man would do to perhaps start a fight with me. I greeted Connor and told him I would go to my cabin to read the letter. For some reason, I did not want to stand by him at all that moment. I went into my cabin and closed the door behind me. I lied on the bed with my stomach up and began to read the letter.

* * *

 _Davenport Homestead, 2nd of April 1775_

 _Dear Evelyn,_

 _I was so happy to read your letter! What a shame it only arrived two days after you wrote it! That is the problem with letters, I do not know when mine is to arrive! I hope you are having a good journey and having fun with Master Connor. I sincerely hope the two of you are good in terms of health and spirit._

 _According to your information, you should arrive on the 6th or 7th of this month, I am so anxious for your arrival! I and mother miss you deeply. She is making you some dresses for you as I write this. I hope you do not mind that I took one of the ones you left here so she could take measures. Life has been so boring since you are away! How I miss you…_

 _Please let me know if there are any delays on your arrival for some reason! Do not forget to send Master Connor my regards and let him know that we all miss him as well. Please return…_

 _Your friend,_

 _Maria_

* * *

I felt like crying. Why did I feel like crying?

Was it because of the countless times Maria called me «friend» and stated that she missed me? Was it because she was such a good friend and innocent person who I did not deserve? Was it because it was all a lie? Was it because Liza's words were floating in my mind? Was it because I was not allowed to miss Maria as she missed me?

Or perhaps all at once?

Of course in my face no one would ever see my internal sadness. Luckily for me, I did not have a difficult time disguising my state of spirit – except laughter, I could never fake laughter. Whenever I felt like crying or was mad, my face never let it show. No, it was not taught by the Templars or the pirates. It was just me, over the years.

A knock on the door made my thoughts disappear.

"Yes?" I called.

Connor came in with his Assassin clothes on. I wanted to tell him to leave for I did not have the patience at the moment but I merely smiled and got up, fixing the dress with my hands.

"Hello Connor." I greeted.

"Good afternoon, Evelyn." He said.

" _Eve_."

"All of the men are going out to have a drink tonight."

"I see." I said, not knowing what he wanted me to.

"Would you like to accompany me for one last view of the city?"

He had his hands in front of his body and was now twirling his fingers in each other. I had seen him do that before. I wondered in which occasions he did it. I smiled. Honestly, I was not in the mood to do as he'd asked, but I had nothing else to occupy my time with. I was surprised with that question coming from Mr. No-Smile-For-You.

"Yes, of course." I said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

* * *

We had gone out somewhere in the previous two hours and were now merely walking around in the city with no destiny. Turns out the men needed some help gathering things in the ship, so Connor offered himself. We had only left the ship by the beginning of night and by now the sky was completely dark, our path through the city illuminated by the oil lamps. We had supper with Mr. Faulkner and two other men, however now only I and Connor walked.

"We are going directly to the Homestead tomorrow, am I right?" I asked.

"Yes." Connor answered without even a look at me.

"Maria sent her regards to you in a letter."

"I am glad to hear that."

Boy, this man was hard to please. Why was he so cold? So boring? Was I that uninteresting to him?

As we walked, we began to hear music. The music came from a large building and was now getting closer and closer. As we approached it, I ran away from Connor's side and went to take a look at one of the huge windows.

"Evelyn!" He whispered, yet I ignored him, as he had been doing to me.

Holding my dress so I wouldn't fall, I ran there and then placed my hands on the window, attempting to see what it was.

"It is a ball!" I shouted, turning back for a second and then continuing to spy on it. "They are having a ball, just as the ones we had in England!"

"Evelyn, it does not seem appropriate that we…" Connor started.

Before he could continue the sentence, I had ran back to his side. So many memories of my father flew through my mind, so many brief memories of dancing in his arms.

"We must go inside!" I almost yelled.

"No."

"Oh, please!" I begged. "They have free food!"

Connor frowned and lowered his head, which was already covered by the white hood.

"We are not going to a ball. Besides, it is only by invitation."

"I and my father would walk into balls such as these all the time! You only have to create a smart strategy."

"It is a waste of time."

"Ten minutes… It is all I ask."

"No."

"Please! Help me get in!" I said, hoping he would change his mind.

"You go, I will wait."

"No! Don't you know a woman cannot go to a ball alone?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"How come?"

"Because a woman is nothing until she marries someone."

"That is not true!"

 _«Hey, at least he passed the test.»_

"It is for people who throw balls such as these! Please Connor… Help me…"

Connor sighted and looked around.

"What would you have me do?" He asked with a defeated look.

"You hold my hand and pretend to be my husband." I smiled.

"No." He said without even a thought, his face getting redder and redder.

"Please! I know I am not exactly pretty, but you can make an effort for ten minutes."

"What? You're beautiful!" He said with a frown.

He clearly regretted saying the words, because he looked nervously at anything but me afterwards. I had to lean my head forward to cover a smile.

"Then please come with me! Please…" I begged.

He sighted once more and started walking around the building, looking for the door, but I grabbed his arm and turned him back to me. By the look he gave me and the redness of his face, I could tell he hadn't fancied me grabbing him like that.

"Not like that!" I shouted, pointing at his clothes. "You must get rid of those weapons!"

"That is not happening." He said confidently.

"Just place the weapons and the white cloak on those bushes, no one will see! You can go back for them once we are out."

"I am not leaving them in the trees!"

"What would you rather do? Place them on a roof?"

Connor gave me a thoughtful look and started looking at the buildings around us. After a few seconds, he spotted one with a huge balcony many meters above us and to my surprise, after looking around to see if he was being watched – he wasn't – he began climbing the building and heading for the balcony.

"You cannot be serious…" I murmured to myself.

I had never seen anyone climb so easily as he did – except his father – he did it as if it was as hard as lifting a piece of paper. I knew a thing or two about climbing as well but that… That was impressive indeed. He got up there in less than ten seconds and I lost him from my sight, since the balcony was almost above my head. He took a minute to start climbing down once more. Only when he landed right in front of me I noticed he was no longer wearing the main Assassin cloak and the weapons. He still had the hidden blade, but the bow, tomahawk and pistols were gone. I looked away at the way the white shirt fit him so nicely, it caught me by surprise.

"You actually went for the roof?" I asked, starting to walk.

"They are hidden."

"Fair enough… Now we only need to…"

A couple came out of the front door, obviously mad at something that had happened inside the ball. The woman was quite elegant and had her red hair caught up in a perfect, complex bun. Her beige dress fitted perfectly in her body and she walked with her chin up. The man was slightly more relaxed, but also quite snob and arranged.

"Dear Lord, can you believe Mrs. Johnson's comments?" The woman complained with a strong British accent.

I had one too, yet it was only noticeable when someone else spoke it after hearing all those American and Irish accents. So that is how I sound…

"You are right dear…" The man murmured.

"I cannot believe she could be so… so… preposterous…"

"Yes, dear. You are absolutely right, dear."

Connor was just staring at them as if they were insane and I stepped in. I walked until I was in front of the couple and they stopped walking. I gently bowed and they did the same.

"A good night to the lovely couple." I greeted.

"Uh… Good night…" The couple replied.

"May I say, you have a very elegant coat, sir…" I said, looking at the brown coat with the slight fullness in the knee-length skirts falling into folds over the backside of the hips.

"Oh… Well thank you miss… That is… Kind of you." He stuttered.

"How much?" I asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Here." I said, taking a coin of one of my white silk mittens. "It is worth a great deal. I only want the coat."

The man looked at his wife looking for approval and she shrugged. He held the coin in his fingers and analysed it.

"It is from the Caribbean Sea. There aren't many these days." I said.

The man smiled and closed the deal with a bow. He took the brown coat off and took his wife away. I headed back to Connor with the coat on my hands.

"That was a fake coin." He said. "It was clear even from afar."

"Yes, but he didn't seem to notice."

There was a man standing on the entrance of the building with a piece of paper on his hands, obviously the list of guests. Connor kept murmuring about his desire to leave until we got there, but I dragged him. He was not amused with the fact of having us holding arms. Why was he so afraid of contact? I had applied perfume.

"Stop looking so «comfortable-ess»!" I whispered. "Good evening." I said to the man on the entrance.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. …" He said.

"Carter." I murmured very quietly. "May I just say, sir… How very elegant that blue coat looks on you."

I had recognized the English brand. And his British accent was not fooling anyone either. The man smiled and deviated his eyes from the list.

"Thank you Miss. It is from London." He answered.

I gasped in a theatrical move.

"It is not possible!" I said. "Are you from London? I am from London myself!"

"Truly? I am indeed from the city. Where did your house lay, may I ask?" He was completely distracted now.

"I was from the Northern part of the city, but had to move. My husband lived outside London, you see?" I lied.

"I see. Well that was a strange and pleasant coincidence." The man said and laughed at Connor.

On the moment he moved his eyes to him, mine met the list and picked the first name that had not yet a line above it.

"Indeed." I smiled.

"I beg your pardon, what did you say your name was again?" The man asked.

"Wickham." I said.

"Oh yes, I have the name on the list. Please enjoy the ball."

"Thank you."

We went in the building and looked around. The room was embellished in white and golden colours. The people danced happily and there were clearly some ladies looking for husbands. My eyes met the food table which had the best possible presentation you could imagine on food and I smiled. The men bowed as they passed by us and the ladies giggled at each other at the sight of Connor.

"Wickham?" He said.

"I know." I shrugged and dragged him across the room.

"Where did you learn all that?"

"My father."

"Hmm… You spoke of ten minutes."

"Yes, ten minutes. If someone speaks to you, fake a British accent, alright?"

"I do not think I can…"

Before he could finish the sentence, another couple stood in front of us. The man was much older than the wife, but quite attractive in general. They bowed and I did the same. My elbow touched Connor so he would follow and he bowed with a sight. The blue-eyed woman smiled.

"Good evening." She said.

"Good evening." I replied.

Since Connor wouldn't speak, I poked him.

"Good evening." He finally greeted.

"I am Mr. Johnson and this is my wife, Mrs. Johnson." The woman's husband said.

I remembered the other couple complaining about «Mr. Johnson». I looked at Connor, expecting him to introduce us.

"Uh… I am…" He said and since he didn't have a British accent, I was forced to poke him a second time. "I am Mr. Wickham… and this is my wife… Mrs. Wickham."

I had to lean my head forward to hide the laughter. That had been a terrible British accent.

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. We had never seen you in Mrs. Hudson's balls… We do enjoy knowing everyone, we are quite friendly, I promise!" The woman said with a laugh.

"We just arrived to the New Word…" I lied.

"Oh… Marvelous! How do you feel about it so far?" The man asked.

"It is quite beautiful. Boston is a lovely city." I said.

"Ugh… It would be better if there weren't so many slaves around. Can't stand to be around the Natives. Those savages do not act like people! They are closer to animals than people…" The man complained.

I felt a sudden sort of twinge of guilt in my chest and held Connor's arm with more strength.

"They're not as bad as some people make them sound." I said.

"They're worst!" The man shouted. "I heard all they do is lain around in the mud and they still call themselves «people». Perhaps that is why they have that horrible skin color!"

The man laughed and the young woman forced herself to laugh as well. I looked at Connor through the corner of my eye and he did not seem angry, but his eyes slightly revealed how the words had affected him. As the man laughed, his eyes found Connor's face and he stopped laughing, as if he's seen the «colour» he was looking for.

"Well…" I held my head high. "I'd love to say this has been a pleasure, but I hate to lie." I smiled and made the happy expression vanish suddenly, giving them a more angry look. "Have a lovely evening being racist."

I dragged Connor away and heard the man say «I beg your pardon?» behind me, but ignored him. Connor and I walked to one of the ends of the amazingly prepared food table, the place where oddly the least number of people was grouped.

"I'm sorry." I said, letting go of his arm.

"It is not your fault." Connor said, debating with the brown coat.

I did not know what to do. I knew he wanted to leave and it was my fault he had just heard such insults to his people. I picked a random small piece of pie and offered it to him.

"It makes everything better…" I teased. "Least you can do is eat their food."

He took the offer but his face remained with no expression.

"You have less than ten minutes…"

"I made you fake a British accent…" I giggled.

He didn't say anything, but his groan spoke «Shut up»». I smiled and attacked the food like there was no tomorrow. I little of this, a little of that… I disguised when someone looked at me, but truth be told, half the banquet would be gone by the time I finished. Memories of my father ran through my mind.

"Never seen a girl eating like a drunken man before." A voice said behind me in a not-British accent.

I turned around to find a boy not much older than me with brown hair tied in a ponytail and eyes the same colour. He was smirking and my eyebrows rose.

"Hey I've never seen a whale writing a letter but you don't hear me speaking of it." I answered.

His smirk turned into a smile.

"Well someone has an attitude."

"May I eat in piece?"

"What is your name?"

"Why do _you_ care?"

"I wish to know if it is as pleasant as your looks."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

* * *

I sighted with a sort of smile, flattered and impatient at the same time.

"The name is Eve." I said.

"Eve what?"

"Wickham."

"Eve… My name is Leonard Hudson." He informed.

"Hudson?"

"Yes, I'm the son of the lady throwing the ball."

"Leo." I smiled - You do not sound as such."

"I have lived in Boston my entire life. My parents did not. It is normal that I do not speak fancy as yourself."

I frowned with a sort of smile. This boy had some charm to him. He was neither particularly handsome nor the opposite. Yet the way he spoke gave him some interest.

"In fact, this is the ball where I am supposed to choose a wife." He said.

"Oh, is that so?" I spoke.

"Yes. The pressure from my parents has been impossible to put up with. Might as well just get it over with."

"Wow… She'll be a lucky woman." I said, sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, my eyes are on you for some reason."

I fought a will to laugh, as I always did, and turned myself back to the table.

"As flattered as I could possibly be, I'm afraid you are wasting your time." I said. "I already have a husband."

"Oh yes, Mr. Wickham…" He laughed, looking at Connor across the room. "My mother only invited one Wickham couple and I happen to know them very well."

Oh crap.

I turned myself back to him. He knew we were unauthorized in that party.

"Have you told your mother yet?" I asked.

"No."

"Do you plan on doing such?"

"That depends…" He teased. "Do you plan on dancing with me?"

I smiled against my own will.

"This is not my dancing dress…" I laughed.

"The outfit is fine. I especially like the boots." He said.

I was smiling as an idiot. The boy was funny and nice. I felt like sharing a dance with him, but I did not remember some dances and besides, the ten minutes I was allowed to be there were passing as we spoke.

But boy did I feel like dancing with him.

"Perhaps some other day." I said.

"Oh, you break into balls often?" He smiled.

"More often than you might think… Please do not tell your mother."

"I'll forgive you this time, Eve. If you promise you will come back."

"I make no promises..."

"Eve what?"

"Excuse me?"

The boy made a «give up» expression.

"Evelyn Carter." I smiled at last.

"Wait… What?"

"Evelyn?" A voice called behind me.

Connor was standing there: straight posture and huge as usual. He looked at me and Leo alternately.

"Shall we leave?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

Leo winked at me and I smiled, but did not reply. Connor did not seem amused, but when did he ever?

"Who was that?" He asked as we walked to the door.

"His name was Leonard. He was nice." I said, looking back, not being able to see Leo again.

Connor led me out of the building, for once without being chased, and headed for the balcony where he'd left his things. After climbing to the balcony, I heard an old woman yell at him.

"What are you doing here? Get out of my house! You pervert!" She yelled.

I looked up to the screams and saw Connor jump to the ground, where I was. He was holding his cloak and weapons and I saw the woman wearing nothing but a corset and a skirt yelling and shaking her arms in the balcony. Connor had the most confused and innocent expression, which made me laugh all the way until we reached the ship.

.

The two days that followed were occupied by the journey to the Homestead and I did not leave my cabin often. When we arrived, Maria and Ellen were expecting me and I felt a strange and strong feeling of happiness when they both hugged me deeply and spoke of how much they had missed me. I experienced great happiness in the next few days I spent with them. I also visited Connor's manor for the first time. It was huge and quite beautiful in fact.

I saved in my mind the memory of every single room of Connor's home. I planned on «visiting» it once nobody was there. I needed more details on Connor and I was almost certain there had to be a secret room on that manor. I had saved some memories in my mind of possible places for such.

Maria had kept a letter destined to me which had arrived when I was away. The letter was not signed and I knew it was from Master Kenway. He was informing me that he would not be in the city for some days and for me not to write him until more news arrived. If only he'd said so earlier…

 _ **10th of May 1775**_

"Ellen, I have been staying in your house for few days now…" I said while we had dinner. "It has been too long and I have caused you way too much trouble."

"Eve…" Maria tried to complain.

"You cause no trouble at all, Eve." Ellen said.

"I made myself guest for too long." I explained. "You cook for me; you gave me a bed…"

"You insist on paying every single thing that you wish for, you help keeping the house clean, you help cooking some times and you are the best friend Maria had had for an eternity." Ellen said. "You cause no trouble at all. On the contrary, Eve."

"Still… Corrine has available rooms." I said.

"Please do not leave, Eve…" Maria insisted. "We love having you here. I will be the one making the bed forever if you agree to stay…"

I smiled.

"You are too kind…"

"Stay some more time, Eve." Ellen said. "If you plan on staying in the Homestead, then please stay with us."

I sighted.

"Thank you for everything." I said. "I do not know what else to say."

"Of course."

 _ **12th of May 1775**_

"Where are we going?" Maria asked.

I had asked her to find a bag big enough to contain two big white towels we used after bathing; and something to eat. I also asked her to put a mini-dress under the main one. Well, I suppose it was not quite a dress, more as a piece of tissue which covered her body from chest area to almost the knees. Maria demanded to know the reason I asked her to do such things, but I refused to answer and insisted in making a surprise.

I walked with Maria, bag in hand, up the village. We walked and walked, never stopped speaking to each other. After passing the Davenport Homestead, we kept walking until we reached the river. Maria was amazed. The grass was greener there, the flowers more colourful and the smells more pleasing. It was a surprised she did not know the place herself. We were by a waterfall, but kept a safe distance from the cliff. Connor had shown me that place when I visited his house. He had mentioned he «almost never went there» and that was exactly what made me want to: a place to relax by myself. I had in fact been there by myself, but I appreciated Maria's company and was sure she would fancy it.

Which she did.

We swam in our «mini-dresses», sang, laughed, pushed each other to the water… Maria and I had a wonderful time by ourselves, chatting and playing. We were friends. We were best friends. She was my best friend. The time flew past us.

Before we knew it, almost two hours had passed and we decided to have a little snack, out of the water of course, by the river. We were lying on our backs, our arms supporting our weight.

"Can you imagine if someone saw us here?" Maria laughed, with her dark wet hair dancing in the wind.

"Dressed like this?" I laughed as well.

"I believe you mean undressed like this."

"We would have some explaining to do…" I laughed.

"How do you think people would react?"

"I don't know… I bet everyone has swam in a river wearing this or even less, so… Perhaps not too bad."

The conversation made me turn around, merely checking if someone happened to be close to us, which was unlikely… but not impossible. And who knew, there was indeed someone approaching us, although from far away. I blinked several times.

"What?" Maria asked as she became aware of my surprise and then turned around as well.

"Oh dear…" I murmured.

"Oh my God! There is someone coming!" Maria whispered.

Maria crawled to our clothes whose were stretched on some bushes as I tried to see who was coming. The distance between us was shorter and shorter and I still couldn't see who was this big vault. Maria was murmuring something, but I wasn't paying attention. After a few seconds, I crawled to her side and pushed my dress into the bag.

"What are you doing?" Maria whispered. "Get dressed!"

"There is no time!"

I grabbed Maria's hand and led her to the water. We held our things high as we passed through the river, with water up to our chests. We crossed it as fast as we were able and threw ourselves along with our things behind some rocks which were close by. We lied behind them for a few seconds and I decided to take a look at the other side. Maria was clearly fighting a will to laugh and I poked her so she wouldn't. As carefully as possible, I looked from behind the rock. My eyes widened with surprise when I saw Connor on the other side of the river, with his Assassin robes on his hands, dressed only with the white shirt, blue trousers and boots. Maria asked who it was, using a sign she made with her head and without making a sound, my lips said «It is Connor». Her eyes widened as much as mine had and she pushed me back, trying to take a look herself. I hid myself behind her, my back on the rocks, waiting for her to take a look.

She looked, and looked, and looked…

After some time, I was wondering what she found so interesting that she had not left the exact same place, looking very focused at Connor. I poked her on the shoulder and she turned around, her face more shocked than I had ever seen. I nodded with my head, my lips moving in a «What?». She used her hands to make a gesture of someone who is taking their shirt off and my eyebrows rose. I pushed her back, trying to take a look, yet she wouldn't let me. Naturally, instead of waiting for her to let me look, I practically crawled on top of her and we were both looking. My eyes widened as I saw Connor, shirtless, washing the Assassin robes and the white shirt on the river.

"Damn…" I whispered.

Maria hit me with one of her legs and I pushed myself back, covering my mouth so I would not laugh. When Maria saw me, she was also hit by a will to laugh and was forced to do the same. We sat there for quite some time, trying not to look at each other so we would not laugh. Like little girls… From time to time, our eyes would cross and a new, more intense, will to laugh came when Maria «drew» Connor's shape in the air, with her fingers. We sat there for some long minutes, until the Assassin was done with what he had gone there for and we had our chance to laugh out loud and speak.

It was a good day.

 _ **15th of May 1775**_

A few days later, Connor announced he would part to the city and I guessed he was going after the Templars, but since Haytham hadn't said anything else, I had no way of communicating with him and tell him.

I noticed Achilles was also going into the city, so I took the chance to «visit» their manor. The very same day they said they would leave. I told Maria I was going to take a walk through the forest, as I did some times, and took the chance to go there. With some simple pants and bloused, as well as a braid, I avoided being seen at all as I headed for the house. Time to get some Templar business done at last.

I did not know what I was getting myself into, however, since only a few moments after I went in through a back door, I heard noises on the door and was forced to run upstairs. I heard Achilles and Connor's voice and headed for a window. Unfortunately, Prudence and Warren were walking outside that moment and I could not go down. I was in one of the bedrooms and judging by all the Native things scattered, I guessed it was Connor's.

 _«Damn it, I came too early!»_ I yelled to myself in my head, _«Can this get any worse?»_

Apparently it could, because Achilles and Connor were approaching exactly the room where I was jumping around, searching for a place to hide or run. Their voices grew louder and louder as my heart raced. I had no choice but to hide under a bed. They walked in the room and I simply laid there, feeling my heart beat almost outside my chest. Connor was an Assassin… As well as Achilles, according to Haytham. They could find me with ease if they even began to suspect someone was there. Why were they not gone already?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

* * *

Basically there was a Templar hid in a room with two Assassins… Wow, Eve, once more the odds are in your favour. I was almost praying they would not see me and I even held my breath for some time and started breathing slow so they would not hear me. I shared that small space with the dust and some old boxes I silently decided I should analyse later… If I got out of that mess, of course.

Achilles walked in the room with his cane and sat on the bed under which I was hiding. Connor's feet appeared on the door not long after and he stood there, leaned against a wall.

"Achilles, the ship will leave without you." Connor complained, his voice tone seeming upset.

"You need to start speaking to me, Connor." Achilles' voice answered.

"What I need is to find Pitcairn."

He was after Jonathan… Of course. It was the most logical thing to do in my opinion as well. But he could not get another Templar…

After a few seconds of silence, Connor sighted and began to walk around the room. Achilles remained sat.

"How old were you when…" Connor began, almost murmuring. "When you… met Abigail?"

A few seconds of silence followed, denouncing Achilles had been caught by surprise with that question.

"So this is about a lady?" Achilles asked.

For some reason Achilles did not seem like he wished to speak of whoever «Abigail» was. I should likely do some searching on that matter as well… Again, _if_ I made it out.

"When we were in Boston, Evelyn…" Connor started and I held my breath to the sound of my name being spoken. "… _insinuated_ that I had feelings for Dobby."

"Dobby, the Assassin?" Achilles asked and Connor must have nodded. "Well _do you_?"

"No! I mean… Not in _that_ way…" Connor said.

"You do not seem sure…" Achilles said in an amused tone.

"Evelyn heard Dobby telling me it was strange that I was not courting anyone and asking if I intended to be a father."

"To which your answer was…?"

"That I was waiting for calmer days. The Order keeps me busy. Perhaps one day when things are calmer…"

There were a few seconds of silence and then a deep sight from Achilles.

"Sit, boy, we need to speak." He said.

I rolled my eyes even though no one could see it. Now both the Assassins were sitting in the bed I was using as a hiding space and I just wanted to leave the damn house.

"I understand that, at the moment, all you think of is revenge and Templars and Charles Lee." Achilles began. "But you must see that there are other things outside the Assassin tasks. You need to enjoy your life; you need a woman by your side, you need to spend time with friends. Or later you will look back and see nothing but a wasted youth, a shadow of the man you could have been."

There was a sort of groan made by Connor.

"I… I will…" He said. "When things calm down."

"Connor, you put your life at risk every day. Enjoy the few good things in life while you can. One day it may be too late."

Connor sighted once more. I made absolutely no move in the silence, afraid one of them would hear even a breath from me. Silence continued for few extra moments.

"Tell me something, Connor…" Achilles said. "Is there anyone that, as small as the feelings may be, has captured your special attention?"

Connor got up nervously and began to walk around the room once more, moving quite fast. This should be interesting. Finally something I'd like to know the answer to.

"No." He simply said after a few seconds.

Why was he like that? So cold, so « _taste-less_ ».

"There _must_ be someone…" Achilles insisted.

"There isn't." Connor said.

"Dobby is indeed quite the unusual lady…"

"I do not care for her like that…"

Connor stopped walking by the window and stood there, facing the outside instead of Achilles.

"What about Ellen? I noticed the looks you give her at times…" Achilles said, almost laughing.

Thank you, Achilles! I knew I was not the only one.

"What?" I watched Connor's feet turn around. "She is much older than me."

"So? So is Dobby."

"You are wrong. This conversation is pointless."

"It was bound to happen. I have been seeing in your behaviour lately that there is something you need to let off your chest, Connor."

"We should go now. The ship awaits, old man."

"What about her daughter, Maria? She is as beautiful as her mother…" Achilles said.

Connor turned back to the window. I wasn't expecting this turn of events.

"I do not have that sort of feelings for Maria either."

Some silent moments followed and then Achilles began to slowly get up, applying his weight on his cane.

"I tried…" He murmured very quietly as he did.

He got up and gently straightened the quilt of the bed. He started walking towards the door and Connor stood exactly where he was, by the window. I sight of relief came out of me, realizing I was finally to be left alone. When Achilles was a few inches from the entrance, Connor spoke.

"Do you think…" Connor started and Achilles stopped walking.

Are you serious?! They were so close to leave!

"Do you think…" Connor repeated, not leaving his position. "…Evelyn has that kind of feelings for someone?"

My whole body froze and I felt my heart beating everywhere. Me?

"Oh…" Achilles murmured and walked back into the middle of the room. "I do not know. Have you asked her?"

"No. How could I?" Connor said. His feet did not turn, but by the voice I could tell he faced towards the old man.

"Well, she is very nice. And she seems to have something more to her than a usual girl."

He had a keen eye, that man.

"She… She said that she did not find herself… pretty." Connor spoke. "Is it strange that I think otherwise?"

I smiled from where no one could see. Achilles laughed out loud.

"All the ladies say that, Connor! Even if they are attractive, they will say otherwise just so we, gentlemen, tell them they are beautiful. It is just how it works."

There were more silent moments.

"If you fancy her, you should tell her." Achilles broke the silence.

"No one said I fancied her." Connor said.

"You are so stubborn, boy!" Achilles said. "Why do you keep insisting…"

"I just mentioned this because she said she had an arranged marriage in England. Forget it, I will leave without you, old man."

Connor walked out the door even faster than how I'd walked in and Achilles followed at his own pace.

"One of these days, boy…" Achilles murmured.

Only after hearing the main door close downstairs, I felt comfortable enough to leave my hiding spot and sight with relief. I looked through a window on another room and saw Connor heading for the stables. Achilles stood by the carriage that was outside, so I guessed Connor had gone to the stables to grab a couple of horses for the carriage.

I couldn't waste any time thinking about what I heard. I searched the house, forcing myself not to think of the words Connor had pronounced regarding me. I couldn't…

I stared at the back of the staircase for almost a full minute. I knocked on the wall and felt a hollow space behind it. There had to be something there! Only after a while I realized the candelabra by its side, on the left wall. I attempted to lift it and shake it, but only when I pulled it down, a secret passage opened behind the staircase, leading to a basement. I smiled to myself and went down the stairs, looking carefully at what surrounded me.

The basement was huge and contained a practice dummy, a lot of outfits (Assassin outfits), some painting and an armoury on one of the sides. Of course what caught my special attention was the wall with the paintings, dedicated to Templars. There were six paintings: one of Nicholas Biddle, one of Thomas Hickey, one of William Johnson, one of Charles Lee and one of my own master, Haytham Kenway… Connor's father. Johnson's painting had a white cross over it, the way of saying he had been 'eliminated'. I sighted deeply. The paintings had notes by them. I read them quickly and continued the search.

I could not deny the Assassins had good taste in outfits. They were so interesting I felt a will to try them on myself. But I held it inside me as I watched them carefully, one by one. They were elegant, yet too obvious. They had been keeping that same hood and white robes since the beginning of their Order. It was too known to us, they ought to change the outfits.

Then again… Just look at them.

 _ **20th of June 1775**_

A letter arrived that day. Finally! Haytham had written to me. I ran to Ellen's home and told Maria I would sit outside while reading it. I sat on a rock a few meters away from the house and began to read it.

* * *

 _18th of June 1775, New York_

 _Dear Evelyn,_

 _It seems like an eternity, the time in which we have not spoken. It is a shame that this letter was written to pass some terrible news. I am sorry to inform you of the loss of another important man: Jonathan Pitcairn. He was murdered yesterday, in Charlestown, on the battlefield. This happened by the hand of our Assassin, Connor. I cannot help thinking that if we had remained in touch, you could have warned me, that we could have helped it._

 _But let us speak of other matters. I can only imagine how tiring your stay there has been. I will be spending the next week in Boston and I would love for you to join me so that we may discuss our next move. If you are not able, write me to the Green Dragon Tavern and I will read it once I arrive there. I met that pirate you sail with, William Jackson, here in New York. I told him of the situation and he agreed to go there and bring you to Boston if you are able. I still do not comprehend what you see in that man…_

 _Well I hope to see you soon. Unfortunately, I do not have any time left to write._

 _My regards,_

 _Haytham Kenway_

* * *

I almost felt sick. Jonathan was dead… By the hand of Connor… Once more I wanted to punch him and tell him a piece of my mind, that the Templars were not the 'bad guys' as he thought… But how could I? That was not the mission! Then again, my mission also consisted in predicting his moves and I seemed to be failing at it. How could that man move so fast? I knew he wanted Pitcairn gone but… How? At least thanks to the hideout in his home I knew who his man targets were. I should inform Haytham!

My thoughts were yet scattered away by the sight of a man followed by a bunch of redcoats. I felt the smell of alcohol many meters before he was next to me and got up, holding my long dress.

"You know someone named «Ellen»?" The man asked.

Wow, what a gentleman… Not even a «Good morning».

"Why do you ask?"

He sighted with a groan and rolled his eyes. As he did, he focused on something behind me, in the direction of Ellen's home. I turned around and saw Maria walking in the house with a bucket of water, many meters away.

"Maria…" The mysterious man murmured.

He made a gesture to the redcoats and the group ran to Ellen's house, yelling for her to come out and how «Maria was still his daughter». I barely had time to think. The man was the drunk father Maria had told me of and he was back to haunt them? I yelled for them to leave them alone, but they wanted to bring the damn house down. I fought a huge will to take care of them myself, since he was going to hurt Maria, but didn't want to ruin my disguise. I ran on the opposite direction and called Godfrey, the closest man around. It did not take long until others had joined us and I told them what was happening. To our surprise and relief, Connor himself appeared not long after and together we ran to the house. All of them fought, but of course Connor's moves stood out. I started a fight myself, even in a dress, but Connor didn't let me finish it and took the man I was fighting.

In the blink of an eye, the only thing each of us could see was Connor holding and threatening the man, making sure he would not disturb Ellen or Maria once more.

"You can have them" Was his answer.

He and the others practically crawled away from there and Ellen came out of the house at last. I ran inside looking for Maria as she thanked the others. Maria had her hands on her face and was sitting on a chair. I ran to her and hugged her.

"It is me, Maria. They are gone." I said.

The tears fell down her face. I do not think I had ever seen my best friend sad.

"I thought I would never see him again…" She cried.

"He will not return, Maria. Connor made sure of it."

"I thought we would kill my mother… or me…"

"Nothing will happen to you or your mother as long as you are here. Everybody came to help you! You will be fine."

"Thank you Eve…"

After comforting Maria for a while, we went outside and only Connor and Ellen remained there. I poked Maria when we saw them both together and she rolled her still moist eyes. I put my arm around her and she leaned her head against my shoulder. What a situation that was… I wished I could just follow that damn man and teach him a lesson myself. How dare he hurt my friend as such?

Instead, I had to inform Ellen and Maria I wanted to leave to Boston…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

* * *

 _ **25th of June 1775**_

"Make sure to write…" Maria insisted for the hundredth time, likely.

"I do not plan on taking much time, but I will try." I said.

"Have a good trip, Eve." She said as she hugged me.

"I shall miss you."

That was probably the first time I said that to someone in a long time. Wherever I ended up after this mission… This place would have a special place in my heart. I met the kindest people I knew there and tasted true friendship.

I hugged Ellen as well and headed for the harbour with my bag on my right shoulder. I walked alone throughout the village, but went to greet every person I met on the way, telling them goodbye.

As I arrived to the harbour, I immediately saw William's ship, along with some of the men coming out of it. The first one I recognized was William himself, obviously attempting to seem interesting to Myriam. It was not working. She rolled her eyes and walked away. I began to laugh out loud and that was when he saw me. I admired his baggy clothes and loose hair for a moment. Everything about him yelled 'freedom', which I loved. However, I remembered how coldly he had left me there last time I'd seen him.

"Eve!" He yelled, running at me.

"Hello Will…"

He grabbed me by the waist and began to spin me around in the air, making me laugh and threat him to put me down. He put his hands on my cheeks and squeezed as he always did. And as always, I slapped his hands away. At least he did not seem to hold any grunge. That was why men were so good to be around of.

"I see you're still strong, Carter." He said between laughs.

Before I could speak, I saw Will's eyes focus on something behind me and when I turned around, I saw Connor quite close to us, walking in our direction. He stood in front of us and gave Will a strange look. Inside I was sighting, but in my face they could see a smile. I did like my time alone with William, he was one of my best friends and a wonderful man.

"Hello Connor." I said. "William, this is Connor. Connor, this is William. He is… the Captain of a ship, just as you are."

William gave me an amused look. He obviously understood I did not want to say «He's a pirate, as am I». Luckily for me, he did not say a word. I wondered what Connor or any other person in the village would say if they knew…

"Good day, Connor." William said, extending his hand close to Connor's. "Nice to meet you."

Only after a couple of seconds Connor realized it was a hand shake William intended.

"You as well." – He answered, finally returning the hand.

"Connor lives here, in the Homestead. He is Captain of the _Aquila_ , that ship over there." I explained.

"Nice ship, mate." William said, taking a glance at _The Aquila_.

Connor made a strange look at William once more and then looked at me and back at him. William seemed to be finding the whole meet awkward as well and I was amused seeing the scene, although a bit confused myself.

"Ready to go, Eve?" William asked after a few seconds.

"Aye Captain. I will be there in a minute."

William took my bag and nodded at Connor, who remained absolutely still. William gave me a confused look and headed for his ship. I watched him walk around, close to the huge ship. She was much bigger than the _Aquila_ , although the _Aquila_ was better equipped and was indeed a nice ship.

"William…" Connor murmured. "Is he a… friend, of yours?"

"Yes." I said, turning myself to him. "He is a good man."

"Hum…" Connor murmured, looking at the Captain from a distance with a suspicious look.

Was he comparing himself to Will?

"And you are leaving for New York, am I correct?" I asked, making sure. It was something I planned on telling Haytham.

"Yes… Yet I still have many things to do here."

"Hum…"

"In fact, I was wondering… If your journey did not take long, perhaps you could… accompany me in a visit to my village. It is two days away by horse, south of here, on the Frontier."

"You mean… Your actual village, where your people live?"

"Yes, the _Kanien'kehá:ka_."

"Oh…"

I was genuinely surprised Connor had asked something as such of me. Althought… wouldn't it be strange for them to meet a white girl? They hadn't been having the best of times with my race… I wondered if it was merely an excuse for me not to go or if there was someone he wanted to introduce to me. But what if Haytham told me my mission was over? Then I would not have to stay in the Homestead anymore…

"I would love to." I said. "If I have the opportunity when I return…"

"Of course." He said, putting his hands behind his back.

"Well… I will see you in some time, then… I suppose."

Connor looked at William once more, who was now speaking to Jacob, another sailor from our crew. He spotted us looking at them and nodded from far away. I smiled at him. Connor made a strange expression when he saw me smile. He frowned, as if he found the whole situation very unpleasant. What, did he think he was the only one allowed to carry me to the city now?

"Evelyn… I can take you to the city, if you wish me to." He said.

No way… Did I spot jealousy there?

"I will be fine with Will and his crew…" I smiled. "But thank you. And please! Call me « _Eve_ »!"

I noticed Connor had no idea how to say goodbye, so I widened my smile even more and hugged him. Luckily (avoiding a truly awkward situation), he hugged me back. The way he put his arms around me made me smile to myself… It was the exact same way Haytham did it: strongly, but respectfully. I smiled and he remained with the usual serious expression.

I headed for the ship while taking a look at my clothes. I was happy with the fact that I was now wearing trousers, my baggy white shirt and a long vest. Those were my sailing clothes, the clothes in which I felt comfortable, as if I was home. I was also wearing a braid instead of a bun, so my hair felt better as well. I put some effort into these confortable clothes for I knew I was to see my crew, my brothers in sails!

"Carter!" Jacob yelled as I approached him. "It feels like an eternity since last time, lass!"

"It was two months, Jake…" I laughed as he hugged me.

"Aye! The men missed you… We need someone to tell us when we should stop drinking."

"Has William not taken care of that?"

Both the men laughed to my sarcasm and I began to walk to the ship, but a voice distracted me.

"Eve! Eve!" It was Maria.

I turned around and she walked up to us. She took a look at William and Jacob and they both, of course, nodded and smirked. Jacob walked into the ship, so only the three of us remained there.

"You forgot this!" She said, tying a pink ribbon around my wrist. "You promised you would not leave without it."

"Thank you, Maria… Almost forgot, indeed." I smiled and we hugged once more. "This is William, the Captain of the ship I will be sailing on."

"Pleasure to meet you, lass." He smirked.

"You… You as well…" Maria stuttered.

Maria's cheeks turned red as blood and she had a wide smile on her mouth. William kept the smirk and I rolled my eyes. Unfortunately for me, who had to put up with all his moves on the ladies, that man had a lot of charm to him. And that was also when I realised Maria had an inclination towards heathens.

 _ **26th of June 1775**_

 _"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest_

 _Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum"_

Half the men were already drunk with the bottles on their hands and the other half was just laughing as hard as they could. William was on a corner laughing with Fred, another sailor. I was on the other side of the deck, sitting on a barrel. We had gathered on the lower deck and the men suddenly decided to «welcome Eve back». God knows how we had gotten to that. It wasn't even about me anymore, I was just an excuse to drink. But they still stopped the music and pointed at me, expecting me to carry it on.

" _Drink and the devil had done for the rest!"_ I practically yelled.

And of course everybody joined:

" _Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!"_

I laughed as well as the men kept singing and dancing with each other. I saw William look at me from across the room and say something to Fred, as he grabbed his own half-empty bottle and headed in my direction. He walked until he was right in front of me, with a smirk.

"How I missed this!" I yelled, since all the singing and shouting made it hard for us to speak.

"Ye did, didn't ya? And by «this», you mean me."

Will made a gesture for me to wait as I giggled and turned around to nod at a sailor. The sailor nodded as well and walked away, returning only a few seconds later with what appeared to be my long time no see pirate hat.

"Oh, you cannot be serious…" I laughed.

"I believe you missed this even more…" Will said.

He gave it to me with a sarcastic bow, obviously mocking my recent «lady» status. I pushed him a little and put it on my head, asking if I looked good with a raise of an eyebrow.

"You look beautiful, milady…" He said and gave me that charming smirk I ususally only saw him give to women he'd just met.

I laughed out loud and he opened his arms to hug me, which I allowed until he stood too close. I was sitting and he was in front of me and, although I could not tell if from the drink or an audacity attempt, let himself fall closer to me, in my arms. I pushed him away, smiling.

"I haven't drunk any rum, Captain." I laughed.

He made a sort of groan and had another sip of the bottle, raising it and then singing with the men. I joined in. How I had missed that.

"Ye know, this will be your legacy…" He said. "The pirate that does not drink rum!"

After a while, I and William climbed to the Quarter Deck to have a conversation. We leaned against the wooden handrail and admired the stars, with him standing to my left, this time with no glass on his hand.

"So how long until we reach Boston?" I asked.

"We should be there by tomorrow afternoon." Will answered.

"Marvelous…"

"Try not to call much attention, though. If they know we are pirates…"

"It has been two months, Will. I have not forgotten how it works."

For a second I wondered once more what it would be like if people knew.

"It is bad enough to have the King's men looking for us…" He murmured, sort of as if he did not want me to hear.

"What?!" I snapped.

"It's nothing, Carter…" He said, taking a look in my eyes. "We just had some… unfortunate encounters… lately."

I let out a laugh.

"I have a feeling that if I continue to sail with you, we will all be hanged in least than a month." I said.

"That's a pirate's life, love… Short but free. And a life of freedom…"

"…Is the only one worth living." I completed. "I know."

A few moments of silence followed as William let go of the rail and turned his whole body to me.

"So, that Connor lad…" He said. "What's his problem?"

"What do you mean?" I turned myself to him as well.

"I saw the way he looked at me. Is he courting you?"

"What?" I laughed. "No, he is not."

"Then he merely fancies you."

"He does not. He is simply… shy."

"No, love, I saw how he looked at you and how he looked at me for standing close to you."

"Do not make things up, Will."

"Please, Carter… I know you are naïve, but not blind."

"Naïve?" I gasped. "Are you challenging me?"

"Hey, I know you train with Mr. Fancy, but I have been a pirate my whole life, sweet-heart." Will laughed. "I know how to wield a sword."

"Prove it."

"Your funeral."

 _ **28th of June 1775**_

"Evelyn…" I heard a voice behind me.

"Master Kenway…"

"How are you?"

I climbed the stairs of the Green Dragon tavern and hugged Haytham. He invited me to sit on a table. He was wearing those well-known blue clothes that fit him so well and gave him that important Templar appearance. He took off his hat as we sat and looked at me with a light smile.

"I am alright, how are things with you?" I asked, sitting down.

"The usual… How long will you be staying?"

"As long as I can."

"I shall be leaving in two days, for New York."

"So soon?" I sighted. That man was always busy.

"I have a feeling that the Assassin will go there."

"Yes, he will."

"He is after Hickey, am I right?"

"Yes, but he actually invited me to go his village first."

"His village? Where… His mother lived?"

I saw the look Haytham had in his eyes. He had some actual feelings for that woman. I actually knew more about the matter than was my place to know.

"Yes… He wishes to take me there."

"I see. You are not forced to go, if you do not wish so. In fact, it is time we tell the men what you have been doing. It has been a while and they have the right to know. Just… Hide the fact that…"

"That he is your son."

Haytham gave me a mad gaze, one that yelled I stood out of place.

"That he _may_ be my son."

"He looks so much like you, Haytham."

Haytham sighted deeply, accompanying it with an eye-roll.

"There is still no prove. And he is still an Assassin. Now, the others and I intend to inform you of our big plan."

"Big plan?"

Haytham leaned forward and whispered:

"To murder George Washington."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

* * *

"George Washington?" I asked, leaning back in my chair with my arms crossed. "The new commander in chief?"

"Yes. It is better if our man, Lee, is in command." Haytham said.

The Templars may lie down for years without something big, but boy when they come out of the shadows they make an entrance. That was a big plan.

"I understand. And how do you plan on…"

Before I could finish, we were interrupted by the arrival of the other Templars: Hickey, Lee and Church. They greeted us and joined us at the table, asking for some drinks to Catherine, the owner of the establishment. The only one I had not met of the group was Thomas Hickey. There was never an opportunity although I had heard of him and him of me. The second I looked at him I could tell he was a wild man. Handsome but with no particular concern for himself, a relaxed man indeed.

"Eve, this is Thomas. Thomas, this is Evelyn Carter, the girl I have been training." Haytham introduced.

" _Hoy_ …" Hickey said, nodding. "You never mentioned she was…"

Haytham gave him a threatening look and Hickey smirked.

"…So young…" He completed.

"It is nice to meet you." I said.

"You as well."

"So, men... and Eve. We have gathered here to share some news, as you all know." Haytham explained. "Eve has been on a mission for quite some time now, a mission unknown to you three. I will now explain it: as you know, there has been an Assassin hunting us for the last few months. I gave Eve a mission which was infiltrate in his life and get to know him so we could predict his next move."

"How so?" Lee asked.

"Simple. She has been living close to him and faked a friendship in order to gain some knowledge on this man." Haytham explained.

I felt a sort of squeeze in my heart at those words and thought about Connor. «Faking a friendship» made it sound so harsh. Did he deserve that?

Hickey laughed.

"Oh… That is very sly…" He said. "Not everyone can pull that off."

"I like him." I said to Haytham, pointing at Hickey, making him scoff with amusement. _Hickey_ , not Haytham of course.

"So, you know him? The Assassin?" Church asked.

"Yes, I do." I answered.

"The point is…" Haytham said, angry about being interrupted. "His next move will be going to New York, thanks to a letter in Pitcairn's clothes, and this is where we will try to strike."

"What do you mean?" Hickey asked.

"It is where we will kill him, smartness." Lee snapped.

I felt a huge surprise, but managed to control it, merely giving a look to Haytham.

"Kill him?" I asked.

"He is an Assassin and he has been getting in the way of our business. He must die." Haytham said.

"There are other ways of… Pushing him away." I said.

"It is better this way, Miss Carter." Lee said. "The boy dies."

 _«But he is Haytham's son… And… He is…»_

"His death is not necessary. Perhaps we could…." I tried.

"Eve…" Haytham murmured.

I looked around and realized what I was doing and the looks I was being given. To be honest, I did not even know why I was defending Connor. I suppose part of me thought about all those people he defended back in the Homestead and how honest he was. And yet the other part of me… The other part of me just thought I would miss him. It was hard to imagine living the rest of my years without that grumpy face making me angry every now and then. And nevertheless… He was Haytham's flesh and blood.

"I say she has feelings for the lad." Hickey said.

"I beg your pardon?" I snapped.

"Well I am just hoping you didn't fall in love with the savage." Hickey laughed.

"Hey, at least I would have something more than my right hand!" I shouted. That rush was taking over once more. Perhaps it was exaggerated, but I had no idea why I let it out.

" _Eve_!" Haytham snapped.

A few seconds of silence followed.

"I like her." Hickey said, pointing at me.

"Eve is a good soldier." Haytham said. "She has more agility and mind for this than me when I had her training. I am certain she has not gain feelings for the Assassin."

"I haven't."

"Good. I would like to speak with you privately." Haytham said to me.

"Of course."

All the men got up and bowed, beginning to leave the room. Only Hickey stayed behind to have the pleasure of whispering:

"By the way, I use my left hand".

Only then did he leave as Haytham gave him a mad look and I laughed to myself. We needed more humour like that in our Order. Before completely leaving the door, Hickey somehow still had the time to shout:

"But I would much rather use any of yours!"

Haytham rolled his eyes and apologized for his comrade. Yet it hadn't bothered me. Years on a pirate ship tend to leave one immune to these things. After we were alone, Haytham sat back in front of me.

"I am going to ask you this one time and you must be very honest." Haytham said.

"Of course."

"Do you or do you not have feelings for that Assassin?"

I rolled my eyes. Lickely a gesture I made too often. But why was everyone asking me that?!

"Of course not!" I said, certain of myself.

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure!"

"Because you do not have the time or condition to fall in love with an Indian of any kind, Evelyn."

"And yet…"

 _Crap… Why do these things just come out of my mouth?!_

The look Haytham gave me made me look down, embarrassed of myself. He understood what I was saying. He understood I was speaking of the woman he called « _Ziio_ », Connor's supposed mother. In that moment I wished I could have unsaid that. I might as well had just said « _And who are you to give me lessons on that?_ ». That was no way to speak to my Master, the man who had taught me everything and could make me a true Templar.

He looked at me in that angry, disappointed way for a couple of seconds and then got up without saying a word. I called "Master Kenway" and got up as well, yet he refused to speak to me.

* * *

Luckily for me, Haytham decided to pretend he had not heard anything for the next two days. He treated me as if it had never happened and I was grateful. I truly thought I had wasted my chance, there. I spend the week there, training with him or alone. It had been some time since a physical lesson so he decided to test me. He was happy to see I had not forgotten anything, as was I. I wished to speak to him on why he would send his own son to death, yet my attitude days before made me lose my courage. I wrote to Maria and she wrote to me throughout the week. She made no mention of Connor, but, to my surprise, she referred to William.

 _«By the way, is that man you introduced to me by the ship your friend? William was his name, if I recall. It is my mother who asks the questions, not me. She is just interested in knowing if he will be on the Homestead again.»_ , she wrote.

I laughed to myself at how subtle she was. She had obviously taken interest in him, and he had asked about her as well. But the girl was fifteen and William was in his thirties. It was lickely not a good idea.

The week went by fast. Haytham left after those two days with the others and I remained by myself. He invited me to go with him, yet I refused. He made mention of where he would settle so I could write a letter if I had any relevant news. I tried to speak with Elizabeth, my friend, but her family was «out of town». Even if they were not, she would likely not speak to me. I guessed she was still angry; With reason, I suppose. William and the Crew stayed there the whole week, so I always had them.

* * *

 _ **7th of July 1775**_

"Here we are…" William said.

We had just arrived to the Davenport Homestead and we were hopping out of the ship. William was helping me carry my bag and followed me. As we stepped the grass, I looked around searching for a familiar face. Yet no one had seen us arriving and if they had, they had not recognized the ship, which I guessed was normal.

"So you are staying here?" Will asked.

"I must."

"You are not forced to do any of this. We are always here if you wish to return to the sea."

William had never gotten along with Haytham, they had very different temperaments. Oh, who am I fooling? They hated each other! Haytham didn't care too much for my life as a pirate, yet never approved that I sailed with Will. I was convinced he did not like Will because he reminded him of his father: I had heard him speak of the great Edward Kenway and he had even said that Will was an exact copy in terms of looks. William… Well he was always very protective of me. In my opinion, the reason he felt that way about Haytham was because he spent too much time with me, doing things that had nothing to do with the sea. He did not like the fact that Haytham was training me. They simply had «bad feelings» towards each other.

"William, I shall return soon. I promise." I said, attempting to provide some comfort.

"Jake discovered a letter in a ship we looted." Will said. "We think they were searching for a treasure on some islands to the south."

"Seriously?" I gasped.

"We sail next month."

My interested smile faded and I stared deep into Will's eyes. He could not be serious…

"Next month?" I asked.

"Yes."

A few more seconds of silence followed as I looked around, thinking of Maria and Ellen… and Connor…

"Please come, Carter." Will said. "You must come with us."

"It is far from here, is it not? Think of how long the journey will take."

"A few months for sure."

I sighted. I wished to go so strongly, and yet… Leaving Maria for likely almost a year did not seem good. Not to speak I was in a mission.

"You _must_ come." Will insisted.

"I want to, Will. It's just…"

"You'll always chose them in the end, won't ye?"

I looked down, not knowing what to say. He was saying that while Haytham kept telling me the very contrary, that I always put the piracy first. William sighted as well and slowly walked up to me and hugged me. I hugged him back, and when we parted, he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

Before I could excuse myself, Maria came running down the village holding her dress and hugged me from behind. She should have said something as a warning, because my instinct to the surprise was holding her wrist and throw her to the ground, making her fly above my shoulder. She landed on her back with a groan and I gasped to the sight of her face.

"Maria!" I shouted. "I am so sorry!"

"I'm fine…" She groaned.

William and I helped her up and she straightened her back, shaking the dirt of her dress.

"This is what you get for being with Mr. Fancy…" William murmured.

I gave him a mad gaze. He knew he was not supposed to speak of Haytham there! And that was when Maria realized the charming William was standing there and her cheeks turned redder and redder each second as she gave me confused and concerned looks. Thank heavens for that distraction on how I could even have that reflex. It would be hard to explain.

"Ah, I remember you, lass." William said, as charming as last time. "How do you do?"

Maria was so excited and surprised that she was not able to speak at all. Will picked her hand and kissed it and the only thing she was able to do was give me a happy yet worried look and giggle.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"It… it was nothing." She said, disguising any eventual pain in her back.

"I am so sorry…"

"Well, I suppose it is time for us to go, ladies." William said, handing me the bag.

"William…" I murmured.

"We will be here in a month." He said. "Make your choice."

He stood there in that way of not knowing how to say goodbye. He was likely wondering if there was something I did not wish Maria would see, but I hugged him anyway. We hugged for some seconds and we did that thing where he squeezes my cheeks and I slap his hands. I laughed and waved the crew goodbye. They yelled «Goodbye's» and «See you's» and William bowed at Maria, then heading for the ship. I was always sad to see him go…

After greeting Ellen and having Maria aid me with my things, I asked her where Connor was. She mentioned he was "helping Prudence with something". I explained Maria I intended to take a trip with him and she understood (not without the usual teasing comments first, however). She stayed helping her mother with a dress and I ran to Prudence's farm.

As I got there, I had to search for Connor, since he was not by the house, nor by the corn field. After a few minutes of search, I finally spotted him by the animals, running around. I could not believe my eyes. The mighty «master Connor» was desperately attempting to gather the pigs by the fence, murmuring some sad comments as he was not able to. The only thing I was able to do was laugh out loud at the sight of such unusual scenario.

"Can I believe what my eyes see?" I laughed out loud.

"Evelyn?"

In that moment Connor had finally caught a pig with his hands, but as he distracted himself looking at me, who could do nothing else but laughing my heart out, the pig slipped through his fingers and ran around in a victory dance. Connor straightened his back and put a hand on the back of his head.

"They are faster than they look." He explained.

"So it seems." I laughed. "You… You want some help with that?"

"No, I will manage."

Of course. Men never ask for help, nor do they accept it.

And so he ran around, sweating his life out until he finally caught the three remaining pigs and closed the fence behind him.

"The things I do for this place!"

Prudence thanked him for his kind work and then he headed for me, cleaning the sweat of his forehead with the back of his hands. As he did, I had some strange thoughts… Just looking at him there, standing in front of me… My enemy. He was handsome. He was very handsome. I wish I could just walk up to him and hug him and just stay there. Just feel his heat around me for a bit, without it being awkward or followed by comments.

What?! Why? Why was I having these thoughts about him? I needed to push them away.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

* * *

"I arrived today." I said.

Connor and I were walking throughout the Homestead, each minute pulling us farther apart from Prudence's farm. I did not really know where we were headed, we simply walked side by side.

"I see."

"I came to speak to you of the journey you mentioned, to your village." I said.

"I was planning on staying there for the next week, that includes the days of the trips. Would you like to come?"

"Of course, but do you not think your people will mind? Is it not strange?"

"No, I am sure they will love to meet you."

"Alright. If you say so." I smiled. "When are you leaving for New York?"

"Perhaps in a month or two."

"Oh… I will be gone by then."

"What?"

Only then I realized I would have a lot to explain. I was planning on leaving for the South with my crew, if my Master allowed it. Not just for my will, for my desire, but also to set some peace with William. Yet now I had Connor in front of me, asking questions and I began feeling guilty. He did not deserve all the lies I told him.

"I have been invited by some friends to spend quite some time on an Island." I lied for the hundredth time. "It is far from here and who knows how long I will take. At least two or three months are required only to get there."

Connor stared at me for a few seconds, clearly caught by surprise. We had stopped walking and I had my hands holding each other, in front of my chest.

"So you are saying…" He said. "You will leave?"

"Yes." I said. "I do not know when… or _if_ I am to return."

It was better this way. I should tell him this way instead of just disappearing when my mission was over. This way I had an excuse to leave and take my time without any suspicious on the reason why. And yet… I felt sad. I felt sad about leaving that place where only two months had created so many good memories for me. The way Connor was looking at me, with a sad frown, made me feel even worse.

However it was only a mission, no feelings were allowed.

"When are you leaving?" He spoke at last.

"In a month."

"Why are you only telling me now?"

"I just heard of it. Not even Maria knows yet."

That reminded me I had to tell her. I could already imagine the tears in her eyes. Connor just stood there, likely shocked with what I had said. He then sighted and casually murmured for me to be prepared by the next day, so we would part to the Mohawk Village. I was surprised and slightly hurt by his cold behaviour. He walked away and left me there.

I headed home, thinking of why this had upset him so much. Could it be…?

.

 _ **8th of July 1775**_

Maria and I hugged one last time before I hopped on my horse. Her face was red and wet from the tears. It was the beginning of the afternoon and I had told her of my parting the previous morning. She made every question possible and begged me not to go. And I cannot deny, it hurt like hell to see her like that.

Yet, once more, my face did not reveal the sadness I was feeling. I had shed no tears at all (although it was hard to hold them). Maria could barely look in my face. I had asked her to join me and Connor, but she had refused. She was hurt.

So I rode my horse to the Davenport Manor and Connor was there, preparing his. Our meeting was slightly awkward, as if his eyes were avoiding mine while we greeted. He lead the way, mounted on his black horse and barely even spoke to me. This was going to be one long trip… Why did he feel so upset? Was he not an Assassin? Was he not train to deal with every situation? I sighted and kept riding. I was somewhat slightly glad with that journey, as strange as it sounded. How often does one get a trip to the woods alone with an Assassin? If not fun, at least it would be interesting. Seeing his people, his culture…

Connor led us into the trees and we rode for two hours straight, sometimes climbing down for the horses and stretching our legs. We barely spoke along the way, which made me feel very uncomfortable. He seemed lost in his own thoughts, merely sighted from time to time and concentrated on the path once more. After those two hours, we found a river and sat by the water, drinking some and having a small meal. Connor explained to me that he had not seen his people in quite some time, that the only person he had truly remained in touch with was his friend, _Kanen'tó:kon_. Since I could not pronounce his name, I stated I would refer to him as «Kay».

We rode until it was dark and we had to camp on the forest. Connor gathered some wood while I prepared a hot meal and we had supper there. He said we should reach his village by the next morning. It was good news, since I had thought the trip would take longer. Connor was sat away from me and from the fire, as if he was avoiding me. He said he would sleep and lied down turned to the other side (after putting his weapons by his side). I felt angry that he was so mad (or whatever it was he was feeling that made him act that way), but said nothing.

At least one of us is a professional. Well, let us hope he was just being a gentleman since a man alone on a trip with a woman could cause a wrong impression.

.

 _ **9th of July 1775**_

As I stood up, Connor was looking at me in a strange way. I noticed it as he put his weapons around him, preparing for another day of traveling. He was looking at me with a frown, as if he was confused. I said I was going to «do my business» and when I returned to his side from the trees, he still had the same look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"What?"

"Why are you looking at me that way?"

He stared at me for a few seconds, with an expression that revealed he was confused about me not knowing.

"It is nothing. Let's go." He ended up saying.

I wouldn't insist for I lacked the mood for it. Instead of relaxed, that trip was leaving me rather stressed. We untied the horses and went on our way. It was only a couple of hours until Connor said we were very close to the place.

Unexpectedly, he heard something on the trees and made me a gesture for me to be silent. We jumped from our horses and listened carefully. After a few seconds, Connor's eyes were locked on a tree and suddenly, we saw some people jumping from that tree, as if they had been hiding there.

There were four people: two girls and two boys. They were all native. The girls wore some revealing clothes, of various colours, and their hair were tied, being one of short hair and other wearing a long braid; one of the boys was fully covered and also wore braids and the other only wore trousers and his hair was shaved on the sides. They took a second to look at me and then they all stared at Connor.

" _Ratonhnhaké:ton_!" The boy with the braids shouted.

" _Kanen'tó:kon_?" Connor asked.

" _Ratonhnhaké:ton_?" The girl with the long hair asked, with a smile.

"How can everybody pronounce that so easily?" I murmured to myself.

Before I knew it, they were all hugging and speaking in a language I knew nothing of, yelling and laughing as if they had not seen in years. Which, apparently, was true. I noticed that Connor did not like the hugging part, which was not surprising at all. He remained very still, saying things in his language and being happy and for the first time I believe I saw a sample of a smile on his face.

After a while, he looked at me and said something to them, of which I only understood «Evelyn».

"That is alright!" The girl with the long hair smiled. "Do you not remember? I learned English."

She approached me and made a strange gesture, probably typical in her tribe.

"You may call me _Tamara_." She introduced.

"My name is Eve." I smiled.

Tamara was very beautiful: her long hair (as the others') was very dark, same as her eyes. She had perfectly defined cheekbones and her lips were big, revealing very straight and beautiful teeth when she smiled. Since I had trouble pronouncing their names, to me they were « _Tamara_ », « _Kay_ », « _Niti_ » (the other girl) and « _Soh_ » (the boy with the shaved hair). They were all older than me, likely Connor's age. They took us to the village and _Tamara_ was more than happy to show me every location. _Niti_ left to go meet her brothers and according to _Tamara_ , we should «allow the boys to catch up».

The village was very different from any place I had been: the houses were enormous huts; the ground below us was either dirt or grass; the people were free to run around as they would; the women laughed out loud as they washed some clothes by the river as the men skinned some animals… To a person who had always lived in the cities, this could seem slightly… unorganized. And yet, I enjoyed seeing that, mostly because it was a life of freedom and not of order. Sort of reminded me of my life in William's ship.

.

"How did you learn English?" I asked _Tamara_.

She invited me to sit by the river and we were now lying on the grass. The boys were clearly having fun, because their laughs could be heard from where we were. And yet, whenever I looked at them, Connor had the usual strict, although happier, expression.

" _Ratonhnhaké:ton_ taught me many things before he left." She answered. "But there was a woman here… A white, like you, teaching us many things as well."

It sort of made me sad thinking that there were white people attempting to «civilize» that tribe when they were clearly happy the way they were. Yet I was happy Tamara was so comfortable with my language, although her English was not perfect. Her accent was still very heavy.

"I see."

"It has been long since I see him. He left almost six years ago and this is the second time he comes to visit us. I was not here the first time."

" _Six_ years?"

"Yes. He left saying he had a «duty to fulfil». We were never very close, but now… He seems a stranger."

I nodded. He did not look like a stranger with all the smiles the girl gave him as she laid eyes on him.

"You are…" Tamara started. " _Ratonhnhaké:ton_ 's wife?"

"What?" I shouted. "No! No… We are… friends."

"He is courting you? That is how you people say, is it not?" She let out a mocking giggle.

"Yes. I mean, no! I mean, that is how we say it, but he is not… courting me."

I felt my heart racing a bit, and stuttered. I was nervous. Why was I nervous? And yet, my face remained unrevealing. I hoped.

"But you wish he was…" Tamara whispered, laughing.

"No… It is not like that."

I looked back and the boys were now closer to us, although still with a distance. They were clearly speaking of us.

"It is so strange seeing him bring a girl here." Tamara said. "Not because it is you," What she met was clearly «Not because you are white» "just because… He was always distant from most of us. At least after the fire. I am surprised."

"What was he like? Before he left…" I asked.

 _Tamara_ laughed.

"He was nothing like _that_! When he left he was… small. I have no idea when he got so big!"

I laughed out loud to that comment, yet before I could answer, some Indian boys were upon us. The shirtless one said something to _Tamara_ , while looking at me and laughing. She pushed him a little and laughed as well. _Kay_ and Connor were also approaching us, speaking to each other.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He says you are… pretty…" Tamara smiled.

I smiled. The boy laughed some more and then began to jump around while saying something in Mohawk.

"He is challenging you for a game, to see if you are woman of strength." Tamara sighted. "If he wins, you have to kiss him, he says."

I laughed some more, looking at him. Did he really think it would happen? Where I came from, if such happened, I would probably never be respected again. Not that I had much respect anyway, I was a pirate… Still, better not.

"No deal." I shook my head.

 _Tamara_ translated it and the boy spoke.

"If he wins, you agree to let him take you to see the valley." _Tamara_ translated.

"Alright, but if I win… He has to dance. A typical dance you do here."

Tamara translated and the boy laughed, saying something that _Tamara_ translated to «You have a deal, I shall not lose».

We would see about that. Apparently the game consisted in three rounds of typical Mohawk challenges: climbing, archery and fighting. It would be a good opportunity to have fun and learn about the Mohawk.

As I got up, Connor held my arm with a strong grip. I made a sarcastically admired face. Had Mr. _No-touchy_ just grabbed me? He, on the contrary, had a very mad face.

"What are you doing?" He murmured.

"Having fun."

"He is very good, Evelyn."

"How do you know I'm not?"

"Do not do this."

"Peace, Connor. I will be fine. I'm bonding with your people."

«I'm trained», I thought to myself.

I freed myself and walked away. I was tired of Connor's mood swings: one minute he would not speak to me, the next he was worried as if I was his to protect. Either you care or you do not. Besides, he was not the boss of me.

And yet…

Was that a smile I forged as I walked away?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

* * *

Some other people came join the game, although it was a competition in pairs: each person had their own adversary. The name of the boy who'd challenged me was _Soh_ , a very extroverted and nice boy of sixteen. He was actually also an attractive boy in general, I could admit.

The first objective was to climb a huge tree and see who makes it first to the top. Although I was barely even trained for nature, I doubted the boy would win. He, however, seemed to be full of himself. As if a white fancy city girl would even know how to climb a tree, right? Well I did. And yet, his skill proved me wrong. All the buildings I had climbed were not enough to make me reach the top first, although it was a matter of less than three seconds. I suppose all the leaves in my face got the best of me. I laughed it out and so did the boy, actually impressed by the skill I possessed. He was not expecting it, surely enough.

The second competition was archery. This one was mine. I was more than trained to hit a man between the eyes with a big distance between us, so it was easy to hit the centre of the target so many times. _Soh_ was good as well… Not good enough to face an (almost) Templar, though. Of course I played it well, in a way to miss a couple of shots, just so Connor would not suspect anything. But I won and once more, we laughed, since we could not understand each other's languages.

Then it was the fighting game's turn. Some of the people there thought it would not be wise for _Soh_ to fight against a female, but I made sure it would not be easy to beat me. There was a circle drawn on the dirt and the first to push the other out of the circle would win. We were both ready, as were the many people around the circle - he was likely stronger than me, but I had the agility and training in my advantage. And yet, just before we started, Connor appeared behind me and called out for me.

"What is it?" I murmured.

"Do not do this, Evelyn. Do not fight him."

"Why?"

"Because he may hurt you!"

"Oh, are you concerned about me?" I teased with a smirk.

He just stared at me as I took a look at my adversary, who was rubbing his hands with a confident look.

"Yes…"

Oh boy, that was an unexpected answer. I looked back at Connor and he had the most worried expression on his face. I smiled at him and he kept the look. He was concerned about me… How sweet of him. Yet I was capable of fighting my own battles.

"I will be fine. My father was a pirate, remember?" I whispered.

He did not seem convinced.

"I know a thing or two. I think I can do this." I comforted.

"Let me fight in your place." He insisted.

"No!"

"Evelyn…"

"I will be fine, Connor. Let me fight."

"You do not have to prove anything."

"I will fight _you_ if it proves that I am not useless."

"No one said that."

"Then let me fight. It is nothing but a game."

Connor sighted with anger as I turned myself to my opponent. He seemed genuinely mad, despite that he was the one inviting me and I was merely attempting to get along with his people. What was the problem? The competition finally began and it was even more fun than I expected: after a lot of «push and pull» each other moments (and some missed punches on the way), with none of us actually leaving the circle, I pushed _Soh_ and as he was about to push me back with a sarcastically indignant look, I leaned forward, running behind him and finally being able to push him out of the circle. He looked surprised, yet impressed with my move so he laughed it out once more.

That night, by the fire, she showed me a typical dance of his people, as he had promised. Yet the entire village ended up doing the same, therefore being no shame. Even I attempted some moves. Yet Connor remained speechless and looking angry. He had not said another word to me throughout the day.

.

 _ **10th of July 1775**_

" _Ratonhnhaké:ton_ has been acting strange since the game." Tamara said.

We were once more by the river, the night slowly falling upon us. We lied down, with our stomachs up and our backs on the grass. Tamara said she fancied having someone new to speak to, so we had decided to spend some time together. She lead me to the border of the beautiful river and we spoke, almost whispering.

"He no approach us since, am I correct?"

"I believe he is mad at me." I sighted.

"Why?"

"He did not want me to fight your friend."

"Why? It was game."

I shrugged.

"He was afraid you get hurt?" She laughed.

"So he says, and yet... This has happened before, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Every time I involve myself in a fight, he does not let me."

Memories of our fights came to my mind. That one time on the tavern, where he attempted not to let me approach the soldiers; that fight against Maria's father and his men, where he took care of the one man I wished to defeat myself…

"Do you get in many fights?", the girl giggled, showing her perfect teeth once more.

I laughed.

"Now I think of it, I do."

Tamara smiled and silence was set for few seconds, whose she used to take a look around, seeing if someone was close.

"Perhaps he… Has feelings…" She said.

"No… It is not concern; he thinks I cannot defend myself."

We laid there for some moments, once again silent. I was looking at the orange sky, but Tamara had her head turned to my side. I looked at her and she smiled, as if she knew all my thoughts.

"You care for him…" She whispered.

I smiled as well, looking at her eyes. The only thing in my mind was Connor's face. And the way she'd looked at it…

"As do you…" I responded.

Tamara scoffed, turning her head back to the sky. I did the same.

"No… Once, perhaps." She said. "No longer."

"Oh, please… « _He was never that close, but now…_ »"

Tamara sat up, looking at the river for some time. I hoped she had not taken it in a harsh way. She could have Connor all to herself, it is not as if I could be with him. And yet… She was right, I did sort of cared for him. I thought of him all the time, and not just mission regarded things anymore. His face… His voice…

"When we children…" Tamara's voice interrupted my thoughts. " _Ratonhnhaké:ton_ would always play with the rest of us. We had fun, playing in forest, disobeying the « _stay away from valley_ » rule…"

I sat up as well.

"After the fire… When his mother died…" Tamara murmured. "He was different. It was rare a day he would spend with all of us, he was always with _Kanen'tó:kon_ or alone. He would get them both in deep trouble every time, along with the rest of us if we joined. _Kanen'tó:kon_ would get us out always, but… You know… All the girls in the village liked…"

"The rebel boy…" I laughed.

"Yes, he had the entire village wishing to be his choice for a wife some years later. And yet, he never paid attention to any of us. Never started a conversation; never wished to spend some time with us. We were sad when he left. Then he comes back, all these years later, looking like _that_. If you could understand our language, you should hear what they have been saying.

"Where we come from, they say the same things, believe me." I laughed.

"He looks so big, so different… So… How do you say? Beautiful?"

"Handsome." The word came out almost without my consent.

"Handsome…" She repeated. "He comes back with you… He is acting differently, he cares for you more than he ever did us… He likes you and you like him."

I just stared at Tamara, thinking of her words. She was thinking way ahead of herself. But I did not complain.

"And do not dare tell anyone, but…" Tamara began.

"You like him as well." I insisted.

"No! I will tell since you admit. I like… _Kanen'tó:kon_."

"Ah… I can see why, he is very nice."

Tamara laughed, her cheeks got redder each second. We decided to keep each other's secret and she let me sleep in her hut that night, as she did in the previous one. I seemed to be quite good at making friends and arranging places to sleep… It was a gift I did not know I had!

Of course I did not get any sleep at all, since my mind was occupied with guilt.

« _Stupid Assassin, this was not supposed to happen. It was not supposed to be like this_.», I thought to myself, « _Haytham cannot know. It is not even serious, they are just innocent small feelings, nothing to worry about… They will disappear soon… I am sure they will._ »

They always do.

.

 _ **11th of July 1775**_

The next day was spent being introduced to people and helping out with conservation of food and cooking it. They had some unknown rituals to me and it was fun to learn of their culture in that way. Tamara and I had some laughs and, although it did not bother me, she seemed to be very proud in being the girl in the village that spent most time with me. It was as if the other girls were jealous of her for it. I felt wanted and yet a bit saddened by the idea that spending time with me was merely a way to have others look upon Tamara. Yet I knew her secret… and she knew mine. She was the only one who knew mine. I just hoped she would not tell anyone there, because it could find Connor's ears along the way.

Then, after eating, I was by the river, by myself. Tamara had chores and Connor had not spoken to me for two days. His bad mood made me madder than I would like to admit, but I did not let it show.

He finally said something that day. He met me by the grass and stood by my side, as I sat there. I did not have to look to know it was him, I had heard his sight. He stood there for almost a full minute, in silence, also looking at the river. Well I was not going to be the one to speak first. Not this time.

"Are you well, Evelyn?" He finally asked.

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yes…"

After a few more seconds, Connor sat by my side and I faced him. My heart raced at the sight of his face and inside I was terrified he would notice. He looked at me as well, although looking away not more than two seconds later. It was the first time he'd had the confidence to come sit by me with such ease. And he was so close…

"I apologize that I barely spoke to you yesterday." He said.

 _«Barely?! Do not recall a single word.»_

"You were busy, I understand. They are your people." I sighted, attempting to make peace.

"Why did you have to enter that game?"

Why would he ask that and ruin it? I faced him.

"Why did you have to care if I did?"

"I'm sorry…"

I looked at him, confused by the sudden change of mood, and then sighted.

"You know when people say «There are two sides to everyone»?" I asked. "Well you take that expression to a whole new level."

"Me?"

"Yes! In a minute you are hurting ten soldiers at a time, cold as a man can be, and in a blink you are concerned and… sweet and kind. You are so hard to keep track of."

"I think the same of you."

"How?" I laughed.

"In the Homestead you are always… wearing dresses and smiling, I don't know. Then, out of nowhere, you are wearing trousers and trying to fight people, pulling out swords; shooting perfect arows."

I laughed out loud.

"A lot of girls are like that these days… Times are changing, my friend."

"Not like you… You are different." He said.

I stared at him for a while, my heart raced. I tried to look away. I tried to fight it.

"So when do we return?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Tomorrow." He got up. "I must prepare things for New York."

"I thought you were to leave only in one or two months."

"I have decided to leave sooner."

"Why?"

Connor looked down, to me, for a second and then turned around.

"I have nothing holding me in the Homestead for now."

.

 _ **12th July 1775**_

"Will you return?" Tamara asked.

I wished.

"Perhaps. Who knows?" I smiled.

I hugged Tamara and her friends and said goodbye. _Soh_ offered me a flower, which I thought was very sweet of him. I took it with a smile and put in on my hair, then hopping on my horse. We would begin the journey to the Homestead. Let us pray it would not be as awkward as the one that got us there.

.

 _ **13th July 1775**_

It was the morning and Connor made the look he had done on the previous journey. It was the exact same confused expression. Once more I asked him and once more he changed the subject, but this time it would be so easy.

"What is it?"

"It is nothing…" He said.

I sighted with anger and put my hands on my hips. Connor approached me with a sight.

"You…" He said. "You _speak_ in your sleep."

I felt nervous. How could I have forgotten that detail? He had heard me talking in my sleep! Of course!

"Oh dear…" I murmured. "I forgot to warn you of that! Did I wake you?"

"No…"

"What did I say?"

"I did not understand…"

"Connor, what did I say?"

He shrugged and forged what I could swear to be a half smile.

"It was the same as the previous time." He said. "You called for me and it took me some time to understand you were sleeping."

In that moment I felt more embarrassed than any other in my life.

"I… called for you?" I murmured.

"Could be another Connor I suppose… You kept saying my name and apologizing for something. All I understood was « _Connor, I am sorry_ » over and over again."

I looked down and refused to face Connor again. A feeling of sadness and anger took over me. That damn anger… That damn will to destroy everything in my path! What if I had said something else? What if I had told him what I was? I could not believe I had said something as such in my sleep! What was wrong with me?

"What were you apologizing for?" He asked.

"I must feel guilty about something." I sighted. _But why?_

I turned around and put a hand on my head. It was getting stronger and stronger, my hands were shaking and my heart beating out of my chest. How to fight that? How to hide it?

"What could you possibly feel guilty for?" He asked.

I had now both hands holding my head, thinking about what I had said and what I had not. Perhaps it was better if he just knew, it would be easier… _What am I thinking? No!_ I wondered if he knew how I felt. For once in my life, my face did not hold all my emotions.

"Let's just go." I begged.

"Evelyn?" He called.

"Why can't you call me Eve?" I almost yelled. "Everybody else does!"

"What is wrong?"

I needed to punch something, to yell from the top of a lonely mountain. Words began pouring down from me without even realizing it:

"Why can't you be as everyone else? Everyone calls me Eve!"

He stared at me.

"Why do have to be different? Why do you have to make _me_ feel different?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV

* * *

What the hell had I just said? Had I just admitted what I felt? Connor remained silent. He said nothing for some time, just stared at me with those puppy eyes he makes when he is concerned. And I stood there as well, facing him and thinking whether I should let him know of my work or not. Perhaps he had not understood… The heart began to slow at last, yet the shame took the chance to crawl out.

"I'm sorry. We should go." I said and hopped on the horse.

"Evelyn, wait."

"Come on."

And not another word was spoken until we reached the Homestead. Connor actually tried a couple of times, but I either pretended not to hear him or told him I simply did not feel like speaking. He did not insist much. It was unlike me to ignore a conversation to clear things, but he'd let me in such a nervous state, I simply had to refuse. Either way, that was always _his_ attitude, right?

.

"Eve!" Maria shouted, running towards me.

"How are you, Maria?" I smiled as we hugged.

"I am better now! How was it?"

"It was… interesting…"

"Did you meet other Natives?"

"Indeed I did. Let us go in, I will tell you all of my journey."

Well… Not _all_ of it.

"Oh, before you do, a letter came in for you!" Maria said.

.

It was the most dreadful news!

The letter was from Haytham and it contained the most horrible possible orders I could receive.

«Kill him.» He wrote.

« _Kill him_ »? How could Haytham do that? How could Haytham leave _me_ in charge of killing his son? Merely because it was easier? Because it would save he and his men some trouble? I was not even sure I could kill Connor! What of everything we had gone through? How could I? And as if it was not enough, Haytham said he had spoken to William and was now informed of the journey to the South. And he was forbidding me of going!

«You become closer to being a Templar, you shall join us in New York and put an end to your mission there. It is best if you are with us and not at sea.»

What? Could things get any worse?

Well I did not plan on killing Connor immediately; I had to think of it. Besides he had so much more training than me. The only thing I had in my favour was the surprise. He would never guess something as such would happen from my hand… Which made me feel… like crap.

And having to tell William I would not be going with him did not make it better.

I burned that letter and for the days that followed, was as silent as possible, alone with my thoughts. I was thinking so much… _Too_ much.

.

 _ **20th of July 1557**_

I was taking a walk in the forest, as I did many times. I needed to get some air and think of what I should or should not do, whether it felt wrong or right. I was not wearing a dress and my hair was in a braid, since I planned on staying for long, not wishing to return to the village. The breeze was harsh but welcome on such a hot day. The leaves were greener than ever, the grass growing more and more with each day. The air was light, as was the melody the birds sang. But my mind… My mind was a mess.

I had been walking alone for more than an hour when Connor appeared between the trees. I felt surprised and nervous – the last thing I needed was to face him – and I sighted at the sight of him. He greeted me.

"Eve…" He said at last.

"Connor." My head bowed.

"I am pleased to see you."

"How are you?" I asked, nervous.

"I am well. And you?"

"I'm fine… I'm slightly embarrassed. I'm sorry, Connor."

"It is alright. What you said…"

"It was stupid. It came out wrong." I said, coldly.

Connor's eyes were locked in mine for some time, and then he looked down.

"I thought you…" He murmured. "There is something that I have been meaning to say."

"Connor…"

My stomach was more nervous with each moment.

"I spoke to Achilles and he encouraged me to say it." He said and I refused to face him. "It would sadden me if you went on that trip… because…"

"I am not going." I said, looking down.

"You are not?"

"No, I am staying."

I looked at him and he had a happy expression, smiling with his eyes yet not with his lips.

"See? We will have plenty of time to speak later…" I said, stepping back. "I should really go, now…"

I turned around to start walking, leaving Connor standing there.

"What are you so afraid of?" His voice spoke.

I turned around once more, with my heart frozen.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked.

"You know what I am about to say. I have been trying not to show it, yet… You know."

"No, I do not." I approached him again. "One second you are the sweetest man on the planet and I begin to think you care, the next you treat me as if I have done you harm!" I shouted.

"I cannot help it!" He yelled . "You are not easy to deal with!"

"Well perhaps if you showed some kindness once in a while, I would show it as well."

We were now once more face to face, a few inches from each other. My face was lifted, so I could look at his. It was strange arguing with a man so much bigger than myself. I shouldn't even be arguing in the first place. Yet my pride took over.

"I try..:" He said, with low voice.

"I am not afraid, I simply never know what you intend. And sometimes – most times! - I feel like neither do you."

"My life and my work are not the best and I have never had someone… special!" He said.

"Neither have I. And it does not mean you have to say something. But if you have feelings for someone… You should at least try to do something about it I suppose. Life is short."

 _What was I doing?!_

"I do not know how to say it or if you would accept it!" He defended.

"You do not have to say anything! You show it and then you see how I respond!"

"You wish me to show it?" He was nervous.

"Yes!"

"To _show_ it?"

" _Yes_!"

What happened next was too fast for me to understand. Connor looked at his side for one second, sighting of nervousness as I forged a frown of confusion. Then he used both his hands to grab my face and… kissed me. Before I could even blink, his lips were on mine and my hands were lifted, not knowing what to do. I felt my heart burning inside my chest and had no time to even think of what was happening. My first instinct was to push him, but as my hands laid on his chest to do so, my eyes closed and for some unknown reason, I enjoyed it for a little time. It felt warm and I even more so because of my lack of knowledge on the subject. Yet he did not care… He seemed to like it as well. It was as if I was too nervous too even feel anything, to even try to please him. Yet, at the same time, it felt good and natural… And kind.

Then, as reality hit me, I did push him and gasped, looking at him with the most shocked face. And not even a fake one.

"That was not supposed to happen…" I murmured.

"It was not?"

"No! Are you… What the…" I stuttered, although I was fighting a smile.

"You said I should show it…" He said, looking in my eyes with his hands lifted in front of his stomach, in confusion.

"Well, yes, but… You could have just gotten me a flower!"

I began to giggle and Connor seemed more embarrassed than ever. I felt like putting my arms around him… He was sweet after all. He wanted me… I felt like hugging him and tell him he was the best man in the world.

But I held myself.

"Connor, you are a wonderful person. Anyone would be lucky to have you and you do not have to…"

"I care for you in a deeper way than I demonstrate." He said, looking in my eyes. That was what he had been gathering courage to say. "I cannot… explain this. I have never told anyone something as this before."

I stared at him, this time (the first time) my cheeks did not hold the feelings I had and turned redder than ever. He was so sweet… He was so handsome.

"I like you…" I murmured, quieter as if it made the situation less embarrassing, as if I was admitting defeat. "I like you very deeply. I do. But…"

And that was when I began to think of the situation I was truly in, of what I would have to do… But before I could continue, Connor had his arms around me and hugged me strongly. This time the hug was different, it was not so much as respectful, but passionate. And there I was, thinking he was afraid of human contact. It was so warm, so cosy… So right.

And it was right there.

The perfect opportunity! I had a knife in each boot, we were standing so close and he would never see it coming. If I did a good job, he wouldn't even feel it; I would just do the deed, escape, become a good Templar and move on with my life. No one would know. If I did not do it, Haytham would not forgive me and would likely not take me back; he would send someone else for certain. And perhaps they would have a more painful death awaiting Connor. Besides, if I did not, I would have to tell Connor what I was, because I could not live a lie forever. Connor's life would end anyway, so why not just put an end to it right there? I could have taken his life. It would have been easier.

But I didn't.

We parted and I was fighting a very strong will to cry, which of course, I disguised.

"I should go. And you should too." I said.

"What does this mean?"

"It did not mean anything." I said, in a colder way than I wished for. "Connor, you and I cannot be together."

He stared at me in a mad and yet confused way. I caught him by surprise with that one.

"Why not?" His voice was strong and almost threatening.

"Because the story I told you of my father leaving me… It is a bit different."

"I do not care of your past, I have my own."

"You see, that is another thing… You are an Assassin." I fought myself to keep a straight face.

"Evelyn, calmer days shall come. And when they do, I promise I will settle."

"This is different. You would hate me if you knew."

"I could never hate you."

I rolled my eyes and held my tears. I could have admitted my feelings, but no way in hell I would cry in front of him! My voice was already cracking.

"Tell me the truth." Connor said.

"It is better if I do not." I murmured. "Where would I even start?"

"If you do not want to, that is fine. Trust me when I say most of us in the Order have dark pasts. And you should not be ashamed of it. I care for what you are, not for what you used to be."

I looked straight in his eyes and smiled.

"You are very kind. But I must go."

I turned around and almost ran my way out of there. Connor called me, but I did not respond and he did not insist.

The next few days I avoided him as hard as I could and Maria spent the days asking me what was wrong. It was amazing as, despite we did not know each other very well, the friendship we had developed almost made her capable of reading my mind. I did not tell Connor of my work, I was not brave enough. I had made my choice. And it was likely the hardest one.

.

 _ **5th of August 1775**_

I went down the stairs, only the moon light guiding my way as it shined through the windows. I opened the door behind the stairs and grabbed the huge bag I had placed there with clothes and my other belongs. Maria stood at the end of the stairs, with tears in her eyes. We were alone, Ellen had gone into the city, but I had already said goodbye to her.

"I will go with you to the Harbour." Maria said.

"Maria, don't."

"I want to."

We hugged for the hundredth time and walked out the door. We went down the hill, not even a sound between us as we walked. I saw my ship at the distance and smiled on the outside, imagining the adventures I was to live with the men in it. If only the inside could think like that… Maria was sadder than I had ever seen, but she understood it was time for me to leave. What she did not know was that Connor was not supposed to know, and I could already see her telling him and his face, angrier than ever. But it was better than having him finding out I was a Templar. Although I was not one anymore, I suppose.

"So… this is it…?" Maria asked.

I could see some of the men, including William, coming out of the ship. Maria looked at them and shed another tear, then looking at me.

"I am sorry…"

"Come back. Promise you will come back!" Maria cried.

I hugged her as hard as I could and fought harder than ever to hold a cry. To be honest, she seemed hurt that I was not crying as she was, as if it meant I did not care for her. But it was just a part of me, disguising feelings. Perhaps I could come back one day, check if she is well. Not likely. But perhaps… When I was older and everyone had forgotten this pain.

"I will miss you…" I said.

"What about Connor?" Maria cried. "I think he fancies you."

I smiled.

"Tell him that I will miss him as well. And that I am sorry."

"Please come back…"

And we hugged for the last time.

"You were the best friend I ever had." I whispered.

I picked my bag and turned around, walking towards the ship. Why was that being so hard? I would miss them so much! But it was better this way. I approached William, who was speaking to Jacob and the others. They were expecting me.

"Carter! Let me take that." Jacob said, picking my things and entering the ship.

"How are you?" William asked.

"For the first time, Will… I think I need rum."

"Say no more, m'lady."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter XV

* * *

The next few days I spent reading all of Haytham's letters once more, remind myself of his words and the other Templars, as well as Connor's words. The ones I had kept.

And that was when I realized it all.

 _«taking Johnson's life as he began to show violence to the Natives»;_

 _«destroy this Assassin»;_

 _«Everything they do is for themselves»_

 _«the fire they started»_

 _«that savage»_

Connor was never the bad guy in this story, he was always the victim. And I did not realize that. The Templars took everything he had and he was merely defending himself. Why did I ever trust them?

But now it was over. All of it. My one dream, my one aspiration in life. Gone as all the others I had had.

I was no longer a Templar. I was no longer a lady. Now I was only a pirate. A woman of no respect other than the one I had from my comrades.

.

 _ **10th of August 1775**_

"Eve, come here." William called.

I followed him to the main deck and we sat by some boxes place next to the mast. It was night, the sky was as dark as it would get and most of the men were gathered below deck.

"I need to tell you something." He said.

"What is it?"

I looked down as I sat and looked at the stars, above us. It was a rather hot night.

"You know that man you train with, Mr. Fancy?"

I smiled.

"Yes…"

"You are never to be with him again."

I faced Will suddenly, as a harsh wind came and messed with our hair. I pushed mine away from my face.

"What?"

I was yet to tell Will that I had given up on the Templar cause and this was a perfect moment to do such. But first I needed to know what he was doing. What was he talking about?

"One of the men intercepted a letter for that bastard." William explained.

My mouth widened In surprise. That was out of place, even for Will.

"Will!"

"Look, he read it."

"You are reading a Templar's correspondence? You know what could happen to you?" I snapped.

"It is important, Evelyn."

Will took the letter somewhere from inside his coat and handed it to me.

"No, I cannot." I said, declining it. "This is more dangerous than you imagine."

"You must read it. You are mentioned."

"I do not care! You must place it back where you found it."

"Goddamn it, Eve! Read the damn thing!" Will shouted and placed the letter in my lap. "Do you know how long it took me to decide whether I should let you read it or not?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just read it. And I swear that the next time I meet him, I will break his entire face." He yelled, getting up.

I was surprised at that attitude. Alright, it was time to calm him telling the truth.

"Easy, Will. I no longer train with him." I said.

"What?"

"He told me I should not come with you on this journey. For that and… other reasons, I ran away. I do not plan on becoming a Templar no longer."

"Oh…"

Will sat back at my side and faced me with a glow in his eyes, one I had never noticed before.

"You made a wise decision." He said. "Everything he told you was a lie."

"What do you mean?"

"Read the letter."

"Not at this moment, perhaps tomorrow…" I sighted.

"Alright then. Come with me, the men have a… proposal for you."

.

"Drink it! Drink it!" The men shouted.

"It smells horrible!" I laughed, looking at the bottle of rum.

"You promised!"

"Drink it!"

"Come on, Carter!"

I looked at the bottle with a smile and, gaining some courage, closed my eyes and took two huge sips of the drink. The men yelled and laughed as I then put the bottle down and drank the damn rum. I was not into that sort of playing, yet I trusted those men and I sure was needing some relaxation.

"Oh God, the flavour is even worse after you swallow it!" I yelled.

"Funny, ye' said the exact same thing last night." Jacob joked and immediately apologized after a not-so-kind gesture from my part.

The men laughed and Will walked up to where I was sitting, taking the bottle for himself.

"Your loss…" He said and held it up. "James, play something for the lady!"

"Oh dear, don't call me that." I laughed.

James obeyed and one of the men invited me for a dance, which I accepted. I looked around and wondered how long the rum we had would last. We had been traveling for less than a week (although we had been stopping in places to get supplies) and the most of the crew was already too drunk to stand. Will got up and headed for us, meaning to rob me from my partner and have a dance with me himself, but he could barely walk with all the tumbling and I laughed out loud.

Either way, he slapped the back of George, the man I was dancing with, and stole me for himself. He held me way closer than I was used to in a dance and held my head against his chest. James played a slower song and we just swayed there in silence.

"Ye're one hell of a girl, you know that Carter?" Will spoke.

I faced him and he was clearly altered by the alcohol, but had a certain kindness in his eyes.

"Oh my, I forgot how nice you get when you drink."

"And I can be a whole lot nicer…" Will said and I frowned, not sure if it was the drinks talking or himself.

Suddenly another sailor, Alex, ran to where we were, with a scared look and his eyes carefully analysing the deck, obviously looking for someone. The drunken men guessed he was joining the «party» and held their bottles and mugs, yelling. But the man seemed concerned.

"Captain? Captain!" He yelled once he saw Will. "I have been calling from the upper deck!"

"What?" Will murmured, likely not even seeing clearly.

"We need you on the wheel! There is an enemy ship approaching."

Will stopped dancing but didn't let go of me.

"Pirates?" He asked.

"Aye, Captain."

"Does she intend to attack?"

Before Alex even had a chance to respond, a loud scream was heard from the upper deck, a man yelling _"In-coming!"._ After that we heard a big explosion and part of the deck where we rested was hit by a cannon ball, making some men jump with the surprise and others being mad at their mugs falling from their hands.

"Beat to quarters, men!" Will yelled.

The men ran in every direction possible, some heading to the main decks, to take care of the sails, others to the cannon quarters, getting the powder ready. I ran to one of the cabins where I usually slept, taking my sword from a wooden cabinet, as well as my always-present hat. Since I had nothing to tie my hair with, I hid it under the pirate hat and put on the coat, to hide any «bulges» that could reveal my gender. It was already a routine to disguise myself as a male when I fought at sea, in case of being boarded. I picked another sword, and I placed both by my waist, as well as the knives on my boots.

I ran to the main deck, where I saw the enemy ship too close to ours. The few sober men begged William for orders and the others were either passing out on the floor, or getting the rum out of their stomachs, making me twist my nose. I walked to William's side, who seemed not be feeling well himself.

"…to starboard and await me' signal." He was saying to Alex when I arrived.

"William!" I shouted. "The men are in no condition to fight."

"What else can we do?" William groaned. "They have stopped firing round shots, they are using chain ones. No time to flee."

Just as he finished the sentence, the enemy ship fired some chain shots and hit our mast, which was getting weaker. I covered my head.

"They mean to board us!" I shouted. "Get us out of here!"

"Fire!"

I covered my ears once more and our ship finally took some shots, although not all of them hit the other ship. Some of them did not even fire, making me guess some of the men were already unconscious.

"Goddamn it, Will!" I yelled. "You are three sheets to the wind! Let _me_ give the orders!"

"I may be drunk, but I can still fight!"

"Are you serious?" I murmured. "You cannot stand straight!"

"Why would I let you give the orders?" He groaned as he walked back to the wheel. "You are not even the first mate."

"No, you are right…" I rolled my eyes. " _He_ is!"

I pointed at Jacob, who was walking to the other side of the ship, tumbling. At a point, he literally fell on the floor and did not move. William sighted. Our mast was doing nothing for us anymore, and the enemy ship was placing herself by our side. Will yelled for the men to grab their swords and guns and prepare for a fight. The enemies launched their hooks and jumped to our ship, swords in hand. Our crew immediately raised their swords and in less than two seconds, the only sounds heard were iron and metal hitting each other.

I fought many men myself, not merely because I had so much training, but also because I was one of the few living souls on that ship who were sober. Our crew was not able to put much of a fight and I was one of the few standing. I could take any normal pirate who faced me, but it was too complicated when there were so many of them at the same time. I was surrounded by a half a dozen of them and I was prepared for whatever fate was reserved for me, but their Captain began yelling.

"Stop!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Stop this madness!"

I frowned. Was it a trap? You were the one boarding us! My eyes were focused in my enemies, who were now focused in their Captain. From where I stood, all I could see was that he was a tall man with grey beard, dressed entirely in black and a pistol in each side of the waist.

"Why did I tell you, idiots?" The man yelled. "Stop this!"

His men stopped attacking ours, instead grabbing them, including me. There were six men surrounding me and two of them grabbed me by the arms and forced me to stay still, turned to their Captain, who was soon joined by another man, or should I say a boy? I did not recognize him at first, only when he spoke did I see who he was.

"We mean you no harm!" He shouted and then turned to another man. "Search the ship."

It was the boy I'd met on that ball! Leonard… What in the world was he doing here?"

"Is that why you attacked us?" One of our yelled.

"We are looking for someone." Leo said. "Rumour has it there is a girl on this ship."

I slightly lowered my head and, luckily, none of the men said anything. They were loyal.

"Look around, sunshine." Will said while being held on his knees. "Only men here. Except for your sea monkeys of course."

One of the other ship's men punched Will for his audacity.

"We know that Evelyn Carter travels on this ship." Leo said and approached Will.

"What do you want with her?"

"Someone wants to say hello." Leo answered.

My heart raced. When I trained to be a Templar, I made some enemies. Either one of them was tracking me down or Haytham wanted to speak his mind for running.

"Well make sure ye' let me know when ye' find her, mate. I'd love to have a female company here." Will said.

Leonard laughed and raised his gun.

"Do you realize how long we took to track her down?" He asked. "Where is she?"

William did not open his mouth and Leonard headed for another sailor, repeating the question. Since once more he got no answer, he sighted with anger. He then walked back to William.

"I have no time for this…" He said. "For the last time: Where is she?"

My heart dropped. William still didn't speak. Leonard scoffed although nervous and raised his gun to Will's head.

"Wait!" I yelled.

He did not fire and Will let go of the breath he was holding. Leonard turned himself to me and I shook myself to get rid of the men's arms. They let go of me and I removed my hat, revealing my hair and my face. He knew my face, so he would see me sooner or later. Besides, hiding was nowhere near being worth Will's life.

"I'm here." I said. "Now don't you dare harm him!"

Leonard looked at me from top to bottom and then approached me, placing the gun on its holder, around his waist. He sighted of relief.

"You are coming with me, someone misses you." He said.

"Eve, don't go with him!" Will yelled.

"She will come. Or you will die." Leonard said.

"Wow…" I murmured. "All of this because I did not dance with you?"

Leonard laughed.

"You did not forget… But that is not the reason. Take her!"

Some men grabbed me and dragged me to their ship.

"Don't you dare!" I heard William yell. "Ye' bastards!"

I did not put much of a fight as the men took me, scared that they would kill Will. They took me below decks and I could still hear him yell. They locked me inside a metal cage and left me there for almost half an hour without giving me any reason. Only one man guarded me, although he said nothing the entire time. I sat on the floor and waited, reminding myself I still had the knives in my boots and thinking of a way to apply them.

.

"Hey." Leonard said as he approached the cage.

I got up and held the bars in my hands. A while had passed after they left me there.

"I have someone here for you." Leo said.

I did not respond and waited to see what happened. Leo turned himself to the entrance and another boy went in, about the same age as him. His face was very familiar. I forged a confused face. Where had I seen him before? I definitely recognized those green eyes and that brown hair. And the posture, with his hands behind his back… I had seen that face, but where? He was a very attractive boy, though. And he was nicely dressed, given the fact he was inside a pirate ship.

"Hello, Evelyn." The boy said. "Do you remember me?"

I did not speak.

"How can you not?" He smiled. "We were engaged less than three years ago."

 _No way…_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter XVI

* * *

 _ **10th of August 1775**_

"Edwin?"

Well shiver me' timbers! What could Edwin Jackson, the rich young boy from England, possibly be doing sailing under a pirate flag, across the ocean, all grown up? And why was he after me? Was he mad that I ran away from him and our future marriage? Was he here to force me to marry him? But why would he do that if he could find himself another girl, richer and more beautiful than me? For me it would be one hell of an arrangement, but for him not so advantageous.

"Why is she locked?" Edwin asked.

"She fought better than any other man on that ship." Leo answered. "We did not know what she would do if we let her loose."

I felt flattered upon those words.

"Are you armed?" Edwin asked me.

"Do I look armed?" I asked, sarcastically.

Of course I still had those knives, but I was waiting to see if I was to use them or not.

"Well then, we know who would wear the trousers on this marriage…"- Leonard murmured to Edwin as he took the key from the pirate who was guarding me.

He opened my cage and I stepped out, taking a better look at Edwin, who was doing the same to me. He was handsome indeed: tall, in shape, with a white buttoned up shirt under some black pants. And his heavy British accent, the first close to mine that I'd heard in a while, besides Haytham. And there I was, with a big cloak covering any female figure, oily loose hair and some small cuts on my face.

"All grown up now, I see." He said.

"As are you." I said. "I do not recall you being this tall."

"I do not recall you being this tough." He smiled.

"Things changed after three years. Where are we going?"

"We are rather close to the coast. We must get supplies while you decide…"

"Decide what? Why are you here?"

"It is a long story. And honestly, I'm more interested in yours. Pirate?"

"I saw your black flag as well. Besides, you were the ones kidnapping me. You talk."

"Listen, I have arranged a cabin for you." Edwin said. "Get some sleep through what is left of the night and tomorrow we will explain everything to you."

Leo made a gesture for me to follow him and I obeyed. We crossed the ship's entire deck until we reached the cabin Edwin had spoken of. It was small and did not contain anything but a bed, a very small wooden cabinet, a bucket with water and a chamber-pot, but truth be told, I was used to less. They said they would keep the door locked from the outside until the next morning «just in case». I rolled my eyes and took the coat, vest, belts and boots off, attempting to get some sleep. Once more I wondered what Edwin could possibly wish of me. I had not seen him for years and out of nowhere, he kidnaps me from my pirate ship and my crew, talking as a pirate himself, more handsome than ever and speaking of how different I was. It would be an interesting journey.

.

 _ **11th of August 1775**_

I woke up with the sound of laughter and shouting coming from outside my cabin. It was the exact same way I woke up when I was in Will's ship, when the men decided to begin the day with their precious drinks and pranks. I sat up in the bed and rubbed my eyes, taking a look around and reminding myself of the previous night. But instead of focusing on Edwin and the fact he'd made me a prisoner, all I occupied my mind with was Connor. I just laid there thinking I may never see his features again.

I discovered that the small cabinet contained a brush (which made me happy, since mine always magically disappeared among my crew) and some small towels. After the usual morning hygiene routine – I was not able to begin the day if I did not have one, which unfortunately was not a general opinion in men from these ships – I fixed my clothes and put on my long red vest once more, this time I had decided not to use the coat. I put on the boots and hid the knives and tried the door, which I discover to still be locked. I sighted and laid back on the bed, lost in some more thoughts.

.

There was a knock on the door and I opened my eyes. I had not been sleeping, I was simply resting on the bed, with my stomach up and my hands under my head. I had been wondering about my crew, of what they were doing and if there were any dead. And of course… Thinking of _him_.

"Evelyn?" I heard Edwin's voice. "May I open the door now?"

"You should have opened it one hour ago."

He came in, dressed in another white shirt hidden under a blue tight vest and black trousers. Leo also came in the room, with his hair tied behind his head as always and dressed only in a baggy brown shirt and beige trousers. Somehow Edwin had found the time to apply perfume, because he smelled amazing.

"Good day." He said.

"Could be better." I answered.

"How are you?" Edwin asked.

"Again, I would be better if I was with my crew…" I said, getting up.

Edwin sent a surprised look to Leo while whispering " _My crew… Oh my_ ".

"You must be hungry." Leo said.

"I'm not."

There was a moment of silence and then Edwin sighted. He was being rather friendly but the whole situation was insane. After all, if he wishes for peace, why would be bring me with such violent manners?

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Follow me."

"Tell me."

Edwin sighted once more.

"Trust me, Evelyn." He said. "It is better if I show you."

I rolled my eyes (as usual) and followed him. They both lead me across the ship, to the main deck – where various sailors quietly made comments about me – and then knocked on the Captain's cabin, who sent us in. The man with the grey beard was by one of the windows of his quarters, turning around slowly to face us.

"So this is the famous Evelyn Carter lass?" He asked, taking a sit.

"Aye, Captain. Where is he?" Edwin asked.

"Hugh went below decks to call him. Should be here soon. Ye told her already?" The man asked.

"No. Only when he's here." Edwin said.

"Who? Tell me what?" I asked.

I was as confused as I would get. But before either of them could answer me, we heard voices outside the cabin. I turned around and listened carefully, someone was limping. There was a familiar voice among them.

 _«So you locked her?»_

 _«We had no choice, she is very skilled.»_

 _«She gets that from me. I hope it is really her…»_

Wait… «She gets that from me»?

The two laughing voices finally came in the cabin and my heart dropped as no other moment in my life. I recognized the limping man immediately. Was it him? Of course it was him! He had lost weight and gained some beard, but it was him standing in front of me. How could I not have recognized that hair dark as night and eyes the exact same colour as mine? But how could he be there? The expression he made was as shocked as my own and my legs shook for a second.

"Eve…" He murmured.

"F…Father?" I stuttered.

"Oh, _him_ you recognize…" Edwin laughed.

My father tumbled his way to my side and hugged me in a way I had not felt for so long… What I felt was beyond surprise, was beyond shock. It was as if the whole situation was a dream, an illusion. How could my father stand before me? I hadn't seen him in two years, except in my dreams, and now there he was, hugging me and whispering how much he had missed me. I made the most intense effort not to cry. Him, however, did not hold his tears.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry I took so long, honey…" He cried.

I hugged him but kept my silence and my straight face. It still felt as a dream to me. He'd been looking for me…

"Is it really you?" I whispered.

"It's me, Eve. I'm here." He murmured.

We parted and he grabbed my face, taking a good look at me as the tears fell down his face. His beard was beginning to turn grey, his eyebrows were bushy and he had wrinkles. He'd grown old. But he was there…

"You look more beautiful than ever…" He whispered.

"Alright lads…" The Captain shouted. "It seems you have a lot to catch up and I have to take the ship's wheel before we end up on the other side of the ocean. Because with those idiots on the wheel, we just might." He got up. "Try not to destroy me' quarters while I'm gone."

He left the cabin, as did Leonard, who was obviously the second-in-command. I, my father and Edwin took a sit around the wooden desk and my father held my hand. For the first and what I hoped to be the last time, a tear managed to find a way to run down my face, although my expression did not show my emotions. My father…

"How can you be here?" I asked.

"I have been searching for you since… Since you disappeared." My father said.

"Why _did_ you disappear?" Edwin asked. "Let us tell the story from the beginning."

"As I told you, after we ran, Eve and I became pirates." My father told. "I disguised Eve as a boy and she sailed with us almost everywhere. Then one day, she was no longer there. I went to a market in England and when I returned to the ship, she was nowhere to be found."

"That was the day I was changing my clothes and some men went in the cabin, yelling how they knew I was a girl." I admitted, looking down.

"What did those scallywags do to ye?" My father had a scared expression.

"They did nothing to me, father. They demanded answers and I failed to provide them. I knew it would bring you trouble if I said something wrong. They knew I was a girl. They had known for several months and that was merely the proof." I explained. "I refused to say you were involved in this and they took me away from the ship and locked me in a storehouse for almost a week. Then they took me to a ship as a prisoner and I later found out I was heading for the New World."

"Why didn't ye just say I was the one disguising ye?" My father asked.

"I suppose I was afraid they would hurt you." I said.

"And what happened then? After ye reached the Americas?"

"Mr. Kenway, a man who lives here now, found of what was going on and talked to the men who took me. I have no idea what they spoke, but he took me in. He offered me a home and food in exchange for my loyalty. He told me he threatened them that if they didn't hand me over he'd talk to the authorities."

"Your loyalty?" My father asked.

"Aye. He trained me. He made me a part of his Order. But I am not supposed to speak of that."

"He trained ye in what?" Edwin asked.

"Fighting, climbing… Many things, in fact."

"Why? Did he want ye to kill someone?" Edwin leaned in his chair.

Oh boy… Edwin had no clue of the things I'd done.

"Yes." I answered.

He stared into my eyes.

"At times, not always. It is a long story. He gave me targets and missions, but that is not the point." I smiled. "The thing is I have been training with him since. Until a few days ago. Given some commands I did not appreciate, I left."

I sighted at the thought of Connor. Although I did not wish to admit it – not even to myself – I missed him deeply. My father seemed concern.

"So he didn't make you… do things against your will?"

"None of that." I assured.

"And I hear ye continued your life as a pirate…" My father said.

"I did. I met William, he is the Captain of our ship. He is a very good man. He accepted to have a female on his ship and I do not have to disguise myself when I am with the men."

I saw the guilty look my father had.

"I'm sorry, Eve…" He said. "I'm sorry."

"For what? It was not your fault."

"Of course it was! I should have never forced ye to join me in this life." He put his hands on his head.

"You did not force me, I chose to."

"Ye were so young! Your father became a rapscallion and your mother… She… I dragged ye into this. I gave ye this life, a life without honour or love… When ye deserved so much more. You deserved to be a lady."

"It may be a hard life, a short life, «without honour or love», but it is a life of freedom and as my Captain always says, a life of freedom is the only one worth living. It may be a life without any respect or loyalty for some, but it is the only one capable of making me happy. I would choose no other."

"You could have had everything if only I had played me' cards well." He sighted. "If only I had known sooner, if only I had realized me' mistakes… You could have had one hell of a life, Eve. It was me' fault ye didn't."

"Say what you will, father. But it's a pirate's life for me."


End file.
